


in september, in the rain

by RiiasShorts



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Victorian, Aristocracy, British Politics, Cassian Andor Ships It, Chapter 5 is an index, Childhood Friends, Courtship, Declarations Of Love, Eventual Smut, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Explicit Consent, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Forbidden Love, Friends to Lovers, HEA, Hair Braiding, Leia Organa Ships It, Loss of Virginity, Marriage Proposal, Matriarch Leia, Mutual Pining, Nobility, POV Third Person, Pining, Praise Kink, Safe Sane and Consensual, Secret Relationship, Size Difference, Smut, So much kissing, Tea, Virginity, Wedding Fluff, Wedding Night, Wedding Planning, Weddings, Who Am I Kidding Everyone Ships It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:28:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 24,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23355442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiiasShorts/pseuds/RiiasShorts
Summary: Lady Reyna Andor is nineteen and about to begin meeting suitors. But her neighbor, Lord Benjamin Skywalker-Solo, is the object of her affections and has been for years. How will she navigate courtship if her heart already belongs to someone else?
Relationships: Rey & Ben Solo, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 34
Kudos: 149





	1. The Wheatfields

**Author's Note:**

> hey :) 3 things before we begin:
> 
> CHARACTERS:  
> there are a TON of people in this. no one is their cannon character, though, so the star wars character inclusions are more like easter eggs than actual references. so if you're worried about missing something because you don't recognize some names, you'll be totally fine. that being said, check chapter 5 for wookieepedia links!
> 
> HISTORICAL ACCURACY:  
> explained in chapter 5!
> 
> TAGS:  
> are complete!!

The sounds of the wind blowing through the wheat stalks sounded like waves crashing against sand. Standing in front of her window with the shutters open and the curtains drawn, she closed her eyes and let the breeze push her hair off her shoulders. She remembered the previous summer when her family went on a brief vacation to the sea. The water, despite being nearly frigid, was calm enough that she risked the cold and went out for a swim in the shallows. Her mother had refused to leave the beach, worried sick that her beloved daughter would succumb to the deadly currents unseen beneath the shimmering surface of the vast channel. But Reyna had emerged from the water fully unharmed except a few little cuts in the soles of her feet from sharp rocks and sand on the floor of the sea. Her mother had swept her up in a towel and quickly ushered her into their beach estate, doting over her and reassuring her that she would have the maids draw a warm bath for her upon their return. Reyna was unfazed by the waters, quite the contrary: she was enraptured by the beauty and mystery of the English Channel and longed to dive once more into its glimmering waves. Unfortunately, after the one swim, her mother hadn’t let her retreat down to the shore, insisting that she stay where she could be seen. 

Reyna opened her eyes, watching the wheat ripple with each new gust of wind. This harvest looked promising, all of the wheat fields had grown as they should and were nearly ready for the harvest season. The fields were turning a beautiful golden brown, fading from the green they had been not too long ago. All that was left to do was wait for them to begin to nod, for the wheat to begin drooping away from the stalks, and then the peasants would start their harvest, hopefully before the birds did the same. And then, before the ground turned cold, the next harvest’s crop would be sown. But for now, the light September winds, though warm, had begun to smell of autumn and the harvest.

For her whole life, Reyna had been fascinated by the peasants who farmed her parents’ land. Her father, Lord Cassian Andor, was the son of a nobleman, a lord, who had married the daughter of another nobleman, Lady Jyn Erso, just as they both turned twenty, which was perfectly acceptable for a couple born of noble blood. Her mother had taken her father’s name, and they became the lord and lady of the Andor estate. 

They had both insisted Reyna be learned. So, from her second birthday on, she had a governess who taught her reading and writing, arithmetic, and etiquette. If she was to be married to a man of noble origin, she must possess the skills necessary to run his household. Thus, as she grew, she also began to learn cooking, sewing, painting, and piano. With such skills, as she was often told, she would be able to keep her husband from becoming bored with her presence in his life. Nobles whose marriages did not last were often reduced to peasants, alone and poor. Even worse, if a noblewoman’s husband took a mistress, the lady of the house would be ostracized from noble society and her name forsaken amongst the high class. Meanwhile, the often younger and more attractive mistress would take up the position previously held by the nobleman’s wife. 

Reyna learned to speak with precision and purpose, to tend to children, to manage a staff, to cook with spice and culture, to properly manner herself at a dinner table, to respect those of higher social standing than herself, and to always defer to the men. She understood that, in high-class English society, men wielded the power, but she still felt that maybe women ought to share a bit of it too. However, such a sentiment was utterly taboo, and she never dared speak a word about it to anyone.

Anyone, that was, besides Benjamin. Her lifelong confidant, Benjamin Anakin Organa Skywalker-Solo was the son of the duke and duchess of the neighboring estate. They, like the Andors, owned sprawling farmlands that grew bushel after bushel of wheat every year. As a child, Reyna and Benjamin had frolicked among their families’ fields, Reyna in a pair of contraband bloomers, and Benjamin in his play trousers. They both had come to acquire a set of clothing to wear for their little adventures, although Benjamin’s was much more accepted by his family. Reyna, being popular among the Andor estate staff, had been able to keep her bloomers and blouse a secret. Whenever she and Benjamin went out to play, she would hide in a shed spaced nearly halfway behind the Andor and Skywalker-Solo manors and change out of her pinafore and dress, furtively slipping into the scandalously boyish wears. She knew that the sort of frolicking she and Benjamin enjoyed was completely forbidden for young girls of her status, but her governess had always recognized a wild spirit within Reyna that could only be tamed when allowed to run free, even if it was only for an afternoon each week. So, with her governess’s permission, every Wednesday, she and Benjamin went exploring. 

Their first interaction had been purely coincidental. Reyna had been taken on a walk around the estate to acclimate herself to the pattern of the wheat fields, when, just on the other side of the fence, she spied a mop of black hair. The person quickly ducked back between the wheat stalks, but a few seconds later, a boyish face with dark eyes and large ears peeked out. Reyna had watched, eager to meet the young boy, but their first words were delayed until two days later, she, at the first opportunity, had escaped her governess and run out into the fields, heading for the wooden fence that divided her family’s land from the next. There, she finally was able to talk to the young boy, and the two became fast friends. 

From that day on, the two continued their forbidden friendship. Each had a governess that was willing to turn a blind eye to their antics, for which they were eternally grateful, and so once a week, they would run out to the fence to meet, then escape into the nearby wood. Reyna often brought some paint or other item of color to mark their path as they ventured deeper and deeper into the dense trees. She and Benjamin clung to each other to make sure they didn’t become separated as they carefully wove their way through the forest. One day, early on, they had discovered a small creek not too far from the tree line that became “their place,” as they called it.

However, as the two grew older and more mature, they also had less and less time to go on their weekly adventures. They were good at alerting one another to when they were unable to go, and sometimes there were months when the two friends were unable to spend time together. Friendship with a boy, a neighbor no less, would certainly scandalize everyone for miles around. Reyna was supposed to be prim, proper, and demure and Benjamin refined, commanding, and motivated. If they were found out, their weekly forays into the wood would no doubt offend their characters.

Now, at age nineteen, Reyna dreaded the day her parents would present to her the man who would become her husband. She knew that she had no say in who her suitor would be, that she would marry for status and not for love. Over the past few years, since she and Benjamin were around the age of fifteen, she had felt something deeper than just friendship with the boy she shared her childhood with. 

He had grown into his features as he matured: his ears, while still large, were slightly more proportional to his head, as was his nose. He had been training for nearly his whole life to build muscle, but it only started to show after his final growth spurt, when he shot up almost a full foot, from five feet and four inches to six feet and two inches. Now, he towered over Reyna, who was a measly five feet and five inches. And he was almost double her width, too. She marveled at the muscle that she knew laid just beneath the cloth of his garments and his alabaster skin. He looked like one of the Roman statues she had seen in her history books.

Unlike him, Reyna’s body had, in her eyes, changed very little as she grew from a child to an adolescent. Her chest remained nearly flat, her bosom only growing a tiny amount. Her figure never gained the waist or hips she saw in other girls her age, so her corsets were always tied a little too tight to make her look slimmer at the waist and wider at the hips. She still was wiry, bony, and slim rather than supple and buxom. It was unbecoming of a lady her status, to not put on weight proving her access to plentiful amounts of food. Reyna, compared to her peers, looked almost malnourished, she was so skinny. She ate as much food as she could swallow, but to no avail. 

Thus, she knew she was wholly unattractive to a nobleman’s son who might be looking to find a wife. She would likely be the last of her friends to wed. Lady Kaydel Connix had been courted just after she turned eighteen by the twenty-year-old Lord Temmin Wexley, affectionately known as “Snap.” She and Snap had taken ownership of the Wexley’s estate after Snap’s parents had passed away. Lady Rosalin “Rose” Tico and Sir Griffin “Finn” Trooper married and became Lord and Lady Trooper. Lady Jessika Pava was betrothed to Lord Stomeroni Starck, and the two were to be wed in the spring and given the name Pava-Starck. Reyna knew that Lord Poe Dameron was still single, as was Lady Gwen Phasma and Lord Armitage Hux, though it was thought that Lady Phasma and Lord Hux would announce their engagement soon. There were other noble families with sons and daughters around Reyna’s age, but the one she wished would become her husband, above all others, was her friend Benjamin.

Though all nobility came from an affluent background, the Skywalker-Solos were borne of old money, older than almost all other families aside from royalty. Lady Leia Skywalker was the twin sister of Lord Luke Skywalker and daughter of Lord Anakin Skywalker, a family as old as the crown and nearly as infamous. She, in a courtship completely indecorous for a lady, had taken the knight Han Solo to be her husband. And while normally, a lady who married down in status would be reduced to her husband’s title, Lord Anakin Skywalker had approved of the marriage and had given her and her husband his main estate, while Lord Luke Skywalker was heir to his summer estate. Thus, Lady Skywalker’s status was ensured, and she and her husband, against all odds, were accepted into noble society. Benjamin, being their only son, was to be heir to the same estate Lady Skywalker was given by her father. 

Reyna, on the other hand, was the fourth of seven siblings. Her eldest was Lord Maul Andor, who had refused to take a wife. He was a vile character, and, through his mistreatment of the house staff and his siblings, had been cast out of the family just before Reyna was born. Many had forgotten him, or at least separated his legacy from that of the Andors, so the six other children had been readily accepted among the high class. Next was Lady Kira Vos, who had married her husband, Lord Dryden Vos, when Reyna was seventeen and Kira was twenty. She had stepped into the role of the eldest child with ease after Maul left and had nurtured all five of her siblings as they grew. Her marriage, as she insisted, had been delayed so that she could spend extra time helping her parents grieve Maul’s absence while still maintaining the household. Next was Sidon, who was the closest to Reyna’s age. He was a year older, two years younger than Kira, and had been married the same year as Kira. Both of Reyna’s older siblings had secretly enjoyed commiserating in their courtings and weddings, despite having opposite roles. Reyna’s three other siblings were all younger: Ahsoka was fifteen, Daisy was twelve, and little Kenobi, or “Ken,” as they called him, was six. 

Ken had been unplanned by her parents, as Jyn had reached an age when pregnancy was much more uncommon. She had birthed six children over thirteen years, from age twenty to age thirty-three, and six years after her youngest was born, she fell pregnant with yet another child. Even though the pregnancy was dangerous for a woman her age, Jyn returned to the lifestyle her younger self had maintained while pregnant, and both her and the baby had been completely healthy after Ken was born. Ken was a chubby, energetic little boy who very much enjoyed leaving his governess behind, unaware of his escape, to go play in the dirt. It reminded Reyna of how she and Benjamin played when they first became friends, when they were both at an age where sitting in the dirt making mud pies was fun.

Returning to the present, Reyna breathed in the September winds. Taking one last look at the wheatfields, she took a step back and twirled, letting the wind whip her hair and her skirts around her body. She had only a few minutes left before she had to return to her studies, and today’s break had barely been long enough to rest and eat. She knew that on Thursday, hers and Benjamin’s day, at least one of them would be occupied. They both were at an age where betrothal was looming over them, and each of their lessons showed the upcoming rite of passage. Reyna was being taught how to mother and Benjamin to tie a betrothal braid, common with the upper class that was tied in a girl’s hair by her fiancé once he had finished courting her. Reyna’s hair, it seemed, had grown to be longer than ever, as it was customary to only trim a girl’s hair as absolutely necessary to ensure it was long enough for the intricate plait. She could almost sit on hers when tied into a simple french braid. 

Once, a few weeks prior, a rare week when their breaks aligned on Thursday, Benjamin had been muttering to himself during their picnic the instructions for a betrothal braid. After checking to make sure they were thoroughly out of sight, Reyna had interrupted his whispers and untied her bun, telling him that, if he wished, he could practice the braid in her hair. She swore it wouldn’t mean anything, that she knew it was practice, and Benjamin had blushed but readily agreed. So for the remainder of their meal, Reyna had sat between his legs as his fingers wove her hair into the most intricate plait she had ever worn. As he braided, Reyna found herself daydreaming about what it might be like to have Benjamin weave her hair into a real betrothal braid, one that was to be worn in public, not secretly practiced while deep in a forest. She sat, her skirts splayed across her legs and the picnic blanket, she imagined something she had not allowed herself to imagine before: being courted by and wed to Benjamin Anakin Organa Skywalker-Solo. Her first and only love, her childhood friend, her kindred spirit, and, for just once, she let herself add one pretend descriptor to that list: her husband. Never would she tell anyone about her secret wishes, but she treasured those thoughts and kept them tucked away in the back of her mind, only to be pulled out late at night when she was in need of comfort or hope.

The next week, a letter had been in the little wooden box Benjamin had tacked to the fence separating their parents’ estates, the box they used if they needed to cancel their weekly forays. The letter, in elegant script, had informed Reyna that Benjamin was unable to meet her on Thursday, but also thanked her, for his extra lunchtime practice had helped him achieve top marks on his assessment for the betrothal braid. Reyna had tucked the letter into her bodice and then, later that night, locked it into the secret compartment of her music box.

Reyna walked down the stairs of Andor manor, making her way from her bedroom to the nursery. She was to meet her governess, Madam Maz Kanata, for the second half of her daily lessons. However, she crossed paths with a maid on her way who stopped her with a message.

“Lady Reyna,” the woman said, “I have been sent by your father to tell you that your first suitor is to arrive at precisely four o’clock this afternoon. Your ladies-in-waiting have been sent to your private chambers and will help you prepare for his arrival.”

Reyna nearly dropped her schoolbook in shock. She stammered, having trouble forming a full sentence. Once she regained her composure, she thanked the maid and quickly went back up to her chambers, her mood starkly different from how it had been on her descent. She knew the next three hours would be chaos, so she could only hope the wind blowing through her open window would keep the room from heating too much.

She pushed open her doors and heard her ladies squeal in excitement. They bustled about her room, drawing various clothes and accessories from the different chests and wardrobes along the walls. Each of them seemed very excited about the prospect of Reyna finally having a suitor, and Reyna herself was, admittedly, quite nervous about meeting the man, but also quite excited. She allowed herself to become absorbed in the joy of her ladies, and they all joked and giggled as they helped her prepare.

Not three hours later, Lady Reyna was being ushered by her ladies to the top of the grand staircase of the manor. They all could hear the deep voice of her father, Lord Cassian Andor, as well as his assistant, Sir Tivik, and two additional voices they didn’t recognize, at least not at their current distance from the speakers. Reyna’s attention was redirected to one of her ladies, who held her waist and shook her playfully.

“The best of luck to you, Lady Reyna,” she said, smiling. “And remember that a lady never complains.” She used her thumb to blend a spot of rouge on Reyna’s cheeks before she and the other ladies bustled away, back to the servants’ quarters. Reyna took a deep breath as she heard her father’s voice approach. 

“Introducing, the beautiful Lady Reyna Andor,” Sir Tivik’s voice sounded from the bottom of the staircase.

Mustering all of the grace she could, Reyna stepped down into the sight of the four men standing at the base of the stairs. There, standing between her father and a man she didn’t recognize, was her suitor.

Lord Poe Dameron.

Though she saw Poe, who was a year her senior, as a friend, she couldn’t help but be disappointed that Benjamin was not the man standing in the grand hall to ask her for her hand in marriage. Careful to keep this discontentment from showing, she kept her features schooled in a friendly grin. Much to her amazement, she made it down the staircase without tripping over her skirts, and soon she was standing in front of the dashing lord. He fixed her with a smile just as friendly as her own as Lord Andor began to speak.

“Reyna, I trust you know Lord Poe Dameron,” he said, checking to make sure Reyna affirmed his statement. “And this is Sir Lonno Deso.”

Reyna curtseyed to them both. “It is a pleasure to see you again, Lord Dameron, and lovely to make your acquaintance, Sir Deso.” 

With the formalities out of the way, her father addressed Reyna and Poe. “You two will be taking tea in the drawing-room while Sir Tivik, Sir Deso, and I do the same in the parlor.”

Poe gave Lord Andor a small bow, then turned to offer Reyna his arm. She took it, tucking her gloved hand through the crook of his elbow. Though it was custom for Poe to lead, she knew that Poe was not well-acquainted with the rooms of the Andor manor, so she discreetly steered his arm in the direction of the drawing-room. There, they found a fire already blazing in the hearth and a chaperone standing near the door. The two sat down on opposite sides of the velvet settee, and Poe poured Reyna a cup of tea, asking her for her preference of milk and sugar before preparing his own cup. They talked quietly for a few minutes, exchanging pleasantries until Poe’s tone became serious.

“Lady Reyna,” he said. “I have known you for years, and you are a truly incredible woman. My next words are of no offense to you.”

Reyna lifted a delicately plucked eyebrow, her interest piqued.

“I have for years wished to join the military. My parents, though I know their intentions to be good, refuse to allow that until I have met a potential bride. I chose to see you because I hoped you would be sympathetic to my situation. I do not mean to take advantage of you, I just simply prayed that you would understand my intentions in pursuing a courtship with you.”

Reyna smiled, placing a hand over Poe’s in reassurance. “Lord Poe, I understand. I am sorry your parents are not sympathetic to your patriotic cause. I do not see your presence here as a suitor to be of offense to me or my family. I shall write a letter of refusal stating that you were much too focused on military talk and that I believe you would be better suited to a position there than as my husband.”

The two smiled at each other, now bonded as co-conspirators, and continued their small talk from before Poe’s confession. Sir Tivik, a little while later, came to request their presence in the grand hall, as Lord Poe would be departing soon. He left as Reyna and Poe were standing from the settee. The two walked out of the room, but not before Reyna paused in front of their chaperone. 

“I trust none of the plans you overheard will be told to my father,” she said with an air of authority.

“No, Lady Reyna. All I am to report on is any indecorous behavior, which you and Lord Dameron did not engage in, so your father will receive only my word that there were no inappropriate exchanges between yourself and Lord Dameron today.”

Reyna nodded pointedly. “Thank you. You are free to go.” The three of them left the drawing-room, Lady Reyna holding the elbow of Lord Poe and their chaperone following them.


	2. The Creek

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so um i may or may not have upped the chapter count....
> 
> also, the tags have been updated to fit this chapter. it's nothing that would really turn you away at this point, but i just wanted to give you all a heads up :)
> 
> side note, see if you can find a hint of saltiness at jj and tros :|
> 
> alrighty and the last thing is historical accuracy. the stuff that IS accurate is listed in chapter 5!

Reyna fell onto her bed with a sigh. It had been nice to see Lord Poe, but she wished that her first suitor was serious about her, not just trying to get out from under his parents’ thumb. She had no ill will towards the dashing lord, she just couldn’t help but feel a little bitter. The day was over now, Reyna would just have to write her letter of refusal within the next couple days. Deciding that now was as good a time as ever, she stood up, went to sit in her desk chair, and lit the oil lamp. She pulled out a piece of parchment and her favorite quill and started to write.

_Dear Sir--_

_While I admire your passion for the intricacies of the military, I fail to see a passion for leading a household. I think that your future lies in the Queen’s army, not in a country estate. I have enjoyed making your acquaintance, and today’s tea was lovely. You are a very considerate and dashing man, and I will value our friendship in whatever form it may take. Perhaps one day you will find a lady who shares your interest in war, but that lady is not me._

_I hope you find your path, Lord Poe._

_Thank you for your interest in courting,_

_Lady Reyna Andor_

She set the quill down, deciding that she would give Madam Maz the letter in the morning, so she could look over it. Reyna tidied up her desk, then moved back to her bed and got ready to go to sleep. She laid on her back under her blankets and looked up to the ceiling. As a child, she had painted the night sky above her bed; a crescent moon was in the center, and constellations were scattered around it. She stared up at baby Reyna’s shaky brushstrokes, reflecting on when life was so much simpler. She missed her Thursday adventures with Benjamin. She missed not having to care about marriage. She missed having Kira around. She missed Maul being kind and part of the family. She missed the naivety that came with youth.

Feeling forlorn, she pulled out of her memory the feeling of Benjamin weaving her hair. She imagined sitting in a white bedroom as Benjamin proposed, the final step in courtship. She imagined him getting down on one knee, her squealing and happily accepting. She imagined their first kiss after he stood up and held her face, smiling as he pressed his lips to hers. She imagined him ushering her to the bed and sitting behind her, untying her french braid. She imagined him weaving a new braid with care and with the true intention of a betrothal braid, not just as practice for an assessment. She fell asleep imagining Benjamin carding his fingers through her tresses, whispering to her how he loved her and couldn’t wait to be her husband.

Reyna woke to the sounds of muffled speech and the rustling of clothes. She stirred, sitting up and adjusting her dressing gown before standing and walking towards her wardrobes, where the noises were coming from. There, she found her ladies-in-waiting, hurriedly looking through her clothes.

“Um…,” she said, unsure how to start.

“Oh! Lady Reyna! Thank goodness you’re awake, you have another suitor this morning!” one of them squealed.

Reyna groaned, rubbing her face. “Another one?”

“Don’t look so sad! He could be your future husband! The love of your life!” the youngest one piped up.

Reyna fixed her with a challenging stare, one brow raised. “While you’re technically right, I don’t understand all of the excitement. I’m the middle child, my marriage hardly matters in the scheme of things.”

“Oh, but my lady, it’s your fairytale ending! You’ll find your prince charming,” one of the ladies encouraged. 

Reyna grumbled, letting the youngest lady lead her to her vanity and start her makeup. The frenzy continued as the other two picked out each piece of the outfit she was to wear. When it came time to tie her corset, the ladies padded her breasts and cinched the waist tighter than ever, restricting her even more than her outfit for Poe’s visit the day before had.

“Ouch! Why is it so tight today?” Reyna said, grinding her teeth.

“We’re sorry, my lady,” one of the ladies avoided her question.

Reyna grumbled, resigned. “Do you know when the suitor is supposed to leave today?”  
  


“I don’t think you’ll make your lunch with Ben today, Lady Reyna.”

All three ladies froze. Reyna looked at them, stunned. “You… know about that?”

No one said a word.

“The whole staff knows, don’t they?” Reyna sighed.

“I’m sorry, my lady. You see, word travels fast among the staff. And people have seen you leave to meet him. No one knows where you two go, but we know you’re with him most Thursdays.”

“Has anyone--”

“Your parents were never told,” the youngest interrupted, albeit rudely, to reassure her. One of the others fixed her with a punishing glare for her lack of etiquette, and she blushed. “Apologies, Lady Reyna.”

Reyna nodded, distracted. She tried to imagine how much gossip had passed among the estate’s staff. She knew they were a talkative bunch and that few secrets were kept among them, though they all had become attuned to which tales should and shouldn’t be told to the master and mistress of the house. She shook her head, ashamed. Of course, they knew. More than anything, she was angry with herself for assuming her Thursday picnics went unnoticed by everyone, even though she asked the cook for a packaged meal and passed countless peasants in the fields. It wasn’t like she was trying to hide her expeditions; more than anything, she just tried to be covert enough to avoid garnering the attention of her parents.

Feeling wholly unprepared to meet another suitor, Reyna let her ladies usher her down to the top of the grand staircase, as they had the day before. They fluttered around her, adjusting this and that as she stared off. Once they were satisfied, one rounded on her and repeated what she had told Reyna the day before:

“The best of luck to you, Lady Reyna. And remember that a lady never complains.”

Reyna nodded, smiling but still feeling distant. Just like yesterday, she walked down the stairs after Sir Tivik called her name. The hope she had held not twenty-four hours earlier had dimmed to a small flame, but she wore the same grin and looked to see who was waiting for her at the bottom of the stairs.

Lord Armitage Hux.

Her father introduced her to him and his assistant, Sir Dopheld Mitaka, and she greeted them politely. The rest of the courtship passed in a blur. Reyna and Armitage had never gotten along well, so she couldn’t imagine why he would have chosen her to court. The two talked politely, but Reyna found him horribly shallow and much too self-centered. She was more than happy to see him go when Sir Mitaka ushered him out of the manor. 

She retreated to her room after being told that her lessons for the day were to be postponed. She felt dreadfully downtrodden, finding it harder and harder to resign herself to a life of marriage to a man she did not love. She only perked up once she saw the time.

She could make it to lunch with Benjamin if she ran.

Taking the steps two at a time, she threw open the doors to her chambers and found her riding boots, tying them on haphazardly. Then, she dashed down to the kitchen, picked up her lunch and a blanket, and thanked the cook. She picked up her skirts as she ran to the edge of her parents’ property, to the fence where she had met Benjamin all those years ago. And there he was, standing by their little letterbox, a book in hand. When he heard her pounding footsteps, he looked up, and a grin spread across his face.

“Benjamin!” she yelled gleefully, barely slowing down in time to not topple over the fence.

“Reyna,” he breathed, leaning down to hug her.

“Sorry I’m late,” she said, genuinely feeling bad.

“Don’t worry about it. You’re dressed up, were you up to something?”

“Oh.” She tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear and blushed. “Yes, um, Lord Hux came to court me.”

Benjamin was silent. She looked up, concerned. She could have sworn he looked disappointed, but she knew she was probably just imagining things to feed her love for him. 

“Er, nice,” he responded awkwardly. 

“Hardly,” she countered. “You’ve seen us at parties. We can barely stand each other. I don’t know why he chose me to court. Isn’t he madly in love with Lady Phasma, anyway?”

Benjamin hummed. “I have noticed you two don’t quite get along. And I believe he does have some… affection towards her, but I don’t think his father exactly approves.”

Reyna huffed. “And he approves of the aristocracy’s skinniest maiden?”

“I think Lord Brendol sees Lady Phasma as too masculine,” Benjamin dodged Reyna’s self-deprecating comment. “You know how she is. She’s nearly as tall as I am and could beat almost every nobleman in a fight.”

Rey snickered, happy to be in the presence of her friend and confidant. The two set out for the forest, talking and updating each other on what had transpired in each of their lives since they had last met. Finally, Reyna built up the courage to ask Benjamin the question she was desperate to know the answer to.

“So, Ben,” she said, calling him by the nickname he had told her only she called him, “have you begun courting anyone?”

Ben flushed a brilliant shade of red. “Um, as a matter of fact, yes. I, uh, went to visit Lady Phasma on Tuesday, actually,” he responded, not meeting her gaze.

“Just her?”  
  


“So far, yes.”

“Are you going to propose?”

“God no,” Ben said as if horrified at the prospect. “She and I clash horribly. We argued for most of our tea.”

“Oh dear,” Rey replied, trying not to laugh. She looked towards Ben, gauging his reaction, and when his gaze met hers, they both broke into a fit of laughter. 

“Will you be seeing anyone else?” Rey asked after they had both caught their breath.

“I’m meant to choose another maiden this afternoon. I will go to her next Tuesday,” Ben replied.

“Who will you choose?”

“I wanted to ask you if you had any ideas,” Ben responded. “Do you know of anyone who is ready to be courted? Maybe someone I know?”

Rey wracked her brain for any acquaintance of hers who was a maiden and who Ben might know. Thinking through the guest lists at balls and her friends, she struggled to think of anyone who was either taking suitors or not married already. 

“Rey?” Ben called. She shook her head, trying to clear the thoughts she had gotten caught up in.

“Sorry, I was trying to think of someone. There’s not a name that comes to mind. Though, on a different note, I missed you calling me Rey,” she said, smiling up at him. When they were young, they both had shortened each other’s names to something no one else called them. Within noble society, it was customary to only be addressed as one’s full name, not a nickname, though Ben and Rey had never been too occupied by customs, much preferring to make their own rules, at least when they were together.

“And I missed you calling me Ben,” he said without missing a beat.

The two continued walking in companionable silence until they reached their usual spot on a large rock by the creek. There, Rey laid out her blanket, and the two sat down, trading different parts of their lunch and eating happily.

About halfway through their meal, Rey turned to Ben. “When do you have to be back?” _Tell him, tell him, tell him you love him._

“Not for a while. You?” Ben responded.

Rey’s heart was pounding in her chest. _Tell him, tell him, tell him you love him._ “I don’t have anything else going on today, so I can really stay for as long as you can.” _Tell him, tell him, tell him you love him._

They sat in companionable silence for a moment. _Tell him, tell him, tell him you love him._

“Listen, Ben, I--”

“BENJAMIN!” a voice called from the road by the forest.

Ben cursed under his breath. “That’s Sir Bacca. I have to go,” he said, scrambling to pack his belongings into his knapsack. “COMING!” he yelled over his shoulder.

Rey sat in shocked silence. “Oh. Okay.” The voice in her head faded. _Tell him, tell him, tell…_

“I’m sorry, Rey,” Ben said, stopping his frantic motions for a moment so he could look at her sincerely. “I really am.” He reached for her hand and she gave it to him, not sure what he was about to do. Maintaining eye contact with her, he leaned down and planted a kiss on the back of it, his lips just a bit too open and on her skin just a beat too long to be courteous. Rey felt a bolt of heat go through her body, ending between her legs. She barely contained the whimper that rose from her throat. 

Mustering all her courage, she rose onto her knees and grabbed the lapels of Ben’s jacket, planting a not-at-all-platonic, awfully wet kiss on his cheek. She heard his breath hitch, and a hand shot up to cradle the back of her head. He gently turned her head, making eye contact with her and raising an eyebrow, looking for her consent. Though she wasn’t sure what he had in mind, Rey trusted him with her whole being, with her life, so she nodded. Ben bent down until their lips were just a breath away from each other, then farther until he met hers. He sucked her bottom lip between his and scraped it lightly with his teeth before soothing it with his tongue. Opening up his mouth, he licked again at her lips, urging her to let him in. Completely inexperienced, she did so, and his tongue delved into her mouth, dancing with hers for just a moment before he withdrew. He kept his hand on the base of her skull as they pulled apart, both panting and looking at each other with a wild gleam in their eyes. Ben smiled, his face breaking its calm composure, and Rey couldn’t help but grin back at him.

“BENJAMIN, LET’S GO!” the voice of Sir Bacca called again. 

Ben startled as if remembering their situation. He leaned down one last time to give her a soft peck before he stood up, still looking at her. “Will you be okay, getting yourself packed up and back home?” he asked, ever the gentlemen.

Rey smiled at him softly. “Of course. Now go, Ben, before Sir Bacca gets angry,” she urged.

Ben nodded and stepped away from her, not turning around until he nearly tripped on a root protruding out of the ground. Rey giggled at his clumsiness and he gave her a boyish smile before turning and running back out of the forest to meet Sir Bacca.

Reyna felt like she was in a dream. The man she loved had just kissed her, had just _initiated_ a kiss with her. She pressed her fingertips to her lips, trying to recall the feeling of his mouth on hers. Still slightly in shock, she fell back, her limbs spread and her skirts fanned out, and stared up at the branches of the trees. Among the leaves, she recognized a linden tree. She followed the branches down to a gnarled trunk, and she gleefully ran to it. Smoothing her hands over the rough texture of the bark, she repeated to herself something she had heard Madam Maz say: “Linden trees symbolize deep love and commitment.” She reached up to one of the low-hanging branches and plucked leaf after leaf, planning to make a linden tea to present to Ben in the hope that he knew what the tree symbolized. Knowing it was quite a bold thing for a lady to do, she hoped Ben wouldn’t be too put off by her forwardness and would instead see it as a symbol of her feelings for him. She tucked the leaves into her basket after she packed her picnic up, and then she lifted her skirts and began the trek back home.

She walked through her parents’ wheatfields, enjoying the sound of the drying stalks brushing against each other in the gentle fall breeze. She entered the manor through the door by the kitchen, then made her way into the pantry. There, she tied the leaves to some pegs on the wall made for drying herbs. Going back outside, she walked to the gardens used to grow produce for the inhabitants of the manor. She knew it was a little late to harvest some of the best tea plants, but she still was able to find enough to make a slightly-unorthodox, yet flavorful, tea. She added the herbs she picked to the pegs in the pantry, then went to tell the cook that the herbs were hers. The cook smiled and nodded, assuring her that the herbs would go unbothered while they dried. Excited, Reyna climbed the stairs up to her parents’ chambers and found, in a wardrobe in the hallway, her mother’s sewing kit. She took the ornate little box back to her room and spent the remainder of the day stitching packets out of loose-weave fabric to put the tea in once she finished making it.

Her next few days passed uneventfully. Madam Maz apologized to her for the unexpected courtships and helped her revise her letter of refusal for Poe. Reyna lamented to her about her distaste for Lord Hux, and the two worked together to craft a letter for him that was a polite version of her true sentiments for the disagreeable man. She went to check on the progress of her herbs and found them dry enough to make the tea, so she took a small cutting board and knife up to her room to finish preparing the tea. She crushed and chopped for almost an entire afternoon before she had finally finished the tea and was ready to sew the bags closed. After the bags were done, she found a square of unused canvas cloth and tied it into a little sack with a strip of leather. As a final touch, she used her best penmanship to craft a tag that she tied to the bag. The note was awfully personal, but it felt right.

_Dear Ben,_

_I hope that you will treasure our time in the forest last Thursday as much as I have and will. I have found solace in you, Ben, a sort of paradise that only you can provide. If we are not to have a relationship past the friendship we have built since we were children, I will be forever grateful for having a friend like you. But I want you to know that you’ve held a bit of my heart since I first saw you hidden amongst the wheat stalks, and with every picnic and adventure, that bit has grown. Take care of my heart, Ben._

_Your Rey_

_P.S._

_The tea is made from linden leaves I picked. It turns out there’s a tree right next to our rock that I hadn’t noticed until after you left on Thursday. Had you recognized it before?_

_I hope the taste is to your liking._

By the time she finished, tears were tracking makeup down her face. She watched in horror as one fell onto the note and bled the ink but decided that Benjamin deserved to see the evidence of her emotion for him. She’d hidden that part of herself for long enough. Now was the time to show him.

On Saturday, she walked out to their box and placed the canvas bag in it. It barely fit; nevertheless, she hoped it didn’t rain as she placed a wooden dowel in a small hole next to the box in the fence, their indicator that there was an item for the other in the box. She looked up towards the Solo-Skywalker manor and the window Benjamin had pointed out years ago where he said his chambers were located. 

She passed the rest of her Saturday feeling forlorn. Knowing she had let herself become hopeful that she and Benjamin had something more than just a friendship, she spent the day trying to lower her hopes again. He had already begun courting. He had chosen another girl just after they shared their kiss, Reyna’s first kiss. She had never been kissed before, how would she know if that kiss was the kind shared by lovers or just by appreciative friends? What if it was a goodbye?

Monday came and it felt like the end of an era. Reyna couldn’t figure out why. When she went to see Madam Maz for her lessons, the elderly woman informed her that she had to prepare for another courtship; another suitor was coming that afternoon. Reyna sighed, disappointed. Benjamin had said he was visiting another girl on Tuesday, so her next guest couldn’t be him. Maz seemed to notice her mood, taking Reyna’s chin in her hand.

“My dear child,” Maz said, “the belonging you seek is not behind you, it is ahead.”

Reyna nodded sadly. “Yes, Madam Maz.”

“Be merry, Reyna. I hear this one is quite dashing. I might take him for myself if you refuse him.” She gave Reyna a wink, and the two of them burst out into laughter at the idea of a suitor Reyna’s age courting elderly Maz, who had shrunk below five feet tall with age. 

Reyna left Maz feeling much better. It seemed the wise governess always knew what to say to keep Reyna going, to keep her from becoming burdened by her own reality.

Deciding to check in with her ladies-in-waiting on the day’s schedule, Rey was assured that she had time before she would have to prepare to meet the suitor. She thanked her ladies and then set out for the fence, wanting to see if Benjamin had gotten her package. 

Her hair lashed against her face as she ran. The cool air lifted her skirts around her legs, and the weight of her clothes seemed lifted from her body as if she was being carried by the wind itself. Feeling free, she whooped and hollered as she sprinted along the borders of the fields. In an attempt to make the feeling last longer, she went around the opposite side of the last field so that she ran around three of its sides instead of just one. When she came to the box, the dowel was tucked back inside and the canvas sack was gone, but nothing had been left in return. Hoping that Benjamin’s reason for not leaving a letter was that he had only just picked up her tea, not that he was abhorred by the implication of the linden or her note, Reyna set back off to the manor, letting herself get lost in the feeling of running with the wind once more.

Once she was back in her chambers, her ladies set about taming her knotted hair, as the wind had shaped it into an untamed disaster. They dressed her, and, yet again, nearly stopped her breathing with the tightness of her corset. Her breasts were pushed up by padding tucked under her bosom, which gave her cleavage, something she hadn’t had before. She traced the dips and shadows of her breasts as she looked in the mirror, marveling at how much more supple she looked with just the smallest bit of extra fabric. Finally, after finishing the process of preparing Reyna for her suitor, they walked her to her usual spot at the top of the grand staircase. There, they commenced their usual check of her dress, making sure everything was tied and clasped and finished. She heard the same voice call to her as each of her ladies laid a reassuring hand on her shoulders:

“The best of luck to you, Lady Reyna. And remember that a lady never complains.”

Reyna nodded, determined to make the best of her situation. If she couldn’t have Benjamin, she had to find herself a husband. She took a deep breath as Sir Tivik’s voice approached the bottom of the stairs. It seemed the whole house held its breath as she was called.

“Introducing the beautiful Lady Reyna Andor!”

Shaking, she stepped down and down again, having to focus on each stair. She had no idea why she was so nervous, all she knew was that it hadn’t even been this bad the first time. She lifted her skirts and continued her descent, only looking up when her suitor came into view.

It was Ben.


	3. The Manor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one is about 1.5x the length of chapter 1 or 2, so its a long one! we get steamy here too ;)  
> a few things first:
> 
> TAGS have been updated
> 
> there IS profanity in this chapter, as well as sexual themes, which will only get more explicit in the next chapter
> 
> HISTORICAL ACCURACY:  
> listed in chapter 5!

Rey felt her face morph into a beaming smile. She still was feeling a bit nervous, but Ben’s presence itself was soothing her. There he was, at the bottom of the stairs, looking at her sheepishly. The rest of the world faded away as she descended the last few steps to stand in front of her lifelong friend.

Her father spoke up and she looked to him, catching Sir Tivik’s gaze in the process. He winked at her, smiling reassuringly. When she looked over to Cassian, he was already speaking, “--Lord Benjamin Solo…” Rey picked up on her cue to shake Ben’s hand. They smiled at each other as if co-conspirators in a grand plot. Cassian continued, “And this is Sir Charles Bacca.” Rey turned to the knight and gave him a curtsey. “Reyna, honey, you know what we’re doing, I trust?”

Rey looked to her father. “Yes, father. Tea in the drawing-room while you three are in the parlor?”

“Precisely,” Cassian said, nodding sharply. He and the two knights turned and set off towards the parlor while Ben offered Rey his elbow. She slipped her hand through, resting it right in the bend so her thumb could stroke his upper arm. Her gaze barely leaving Ben’s face, she led him to the drawing-room where she had met with Lord Poe and Lord Hux. There, she found the same tea setup and the same chaperone standing by the door. She and Ben walked over to the couch, and he made sure Rey was comfortable before taking his place, opposite Rey’s, on the settee. 

“I could have sworn you said Tuesday, Lord Benjamin,” Rey said, trying to maintain some semblance of decorum while referring to their conversation the previous Thursday on the way to the forest.

Ben blushed, running a hand through his hair. “Er, yeah. That _was_ the plan, but then I was given the list of maidens. And, you have to understand,” he began to put on a persona, “I saw this name: ‘Lady Reyna Andor.’ She piqued my interest, and it turns out she lives only an estate over from my own. So the short trip meant that I could see her a day earlier than planned.”

Rey played along, responding, “Oh dear, how romantic!”

She watched Ben’s face as he struggled to stay in character, a laugh bubbling to the surface. Before he could say anything, she cut him off:

“Is she living up to your expectations?”

Ben’s face softened, and he lifted a hand to cup her jaw and smooth his thumb over her cheek. Basking in his affection, Rey leaned into the touch. 

“Rey, I’m afraid I can’t kiss you on my first visit, but if I could, rest assured I would be right now,” Ben told her, his voice quiet to try and obscure his words in the presence of their chaperone. They both knew that their current display of affection, Ben’s hand on her face, was beyond what would be considered courteous for the first stage in courtship. She looked to the chaperone, who held up a hand signaling that he would have to tell her father of anything more than what had already occurred. Rey nodded, reaching to wrap her fingers around Ben’s wrist and pull his hand from her face. She smiled reassuringly to him, looking from him to the door to signal the reason for putting a halt to his affections. Realization dawned on his face, and he nodded, intertwining their fingers. They sat, holding hands as Ben, surprisingly gracefully considering he was only using one hand, served them tea. Realizing they would need both hands to drink their tea, Rey slipped hers out of his grip and winked at him before taking a sip.

“I went to check the letterbox and saw the parcel I left was gone,” Rey said, hoping to prompt him into talking about it.

“Rey, I--,” Ben cut himself off, sighing. “I can’t believe we’re here,” he confessed, motioning to the room around him. “I read your note and nearly cried. It was a good cry too, because I had already selected your name, so I knew we had a chance. That moment on the rock was nothing short of magical, my little bird.”

Rey felt herself heat at the name. She was sure her whole body was the color of a tomato, but Ben calling her a term of endearment awoke something in her, something desperate for his affection.

“Did you like that, Rey?” Ben asked as if he already knew the answer. Feeling bashful, Rey looked at him from under her lashes, bit her lip, and nodded.

“Why ‘bird’?” she inquired. 

Ben set his tea on the tray in front of them. Turning back to her, he reached for her hand. Rubbing his thumb across the back of her fingers, he said, “You have such small, beautiful bones. And there’s this sense of freedom about you, I don’t know how to describe it. It’s like you can go and be and do whatever you please, and when I’m with you, I feel like I can too. But you’re this little breakable thing who is so strong and resilient.” He set his hands on her shoulders and ran his thumbs along her collarbones, drawing a shudder from her. 

Rey felt the telltale pressure behind her eyes. Sure enough, a single tear ran down her cheek, and she laughed. Finally looking up to meet his gaze, she poured all of her love for him into the way she looked at home, hoping he could see it. “Thank you,” she whispered. “No one’s ever said anything like that to me.”

Ben smiled sadly, taking his hands off her shoulders and using the back of one to wipe the tear off of her face. “Of course, Rey. I mean it from the bottom of my heart.”

She sniffled, a few more tears escaping as she squeezed her eyes shut.

“I hope my making you cry won’t result in a letter of refusal,” Ben said jokingly.

Rey couldn’t help but laugh at the absurd idea. “No, Ben. It won’t.”

“Good,” he whispered, tipping her chin back so she met his gaze. He smiled at her softly, and she easily returned his grin. 

“Do you think I could write a letter of acceptance? I want to skip all this courting nonsense and just marry you already. I feel as if we've been courting each other for years,” Rey pondered, only realizing halfway through the magnitude of some of what she’d said.

Ben seemed to recognize the implication, judging by his sharp intake of breath. “You’d want to marry me?” he asked.

Deciding to own her words, Rey kept her chin held high. “Yes, my lord.”

The tips of Ben’s ears turned red where they poked out from under his hair. Rey cataloged that reaction and decided to return to it when such a conversation was more appropriate. 

“Rey, can I ask you a question?” Ben inquired, becoming uncharacteristically shy.

“Of course,” she replied, trying to sound reassuring.

“How long have you, er, fancied me?” He flushed a brilliant red.

Rey took the opportunity to mirror his earlier actions and cup his jaw.

“Since I understood what this kind of love is,” she proclaimed truthfully. She was bearing herself to him, and she could only hope that he would accept her.

Ben’s eyes filled with tears, and he reached up to cover the hand Rey had placed on his jaw with his own. He turned his head to kiss her palm, and then nestled his jaw back into the curve of her hand. Though Rey felt some of the emotions pouring out of him, she became insecure because of his lack of reciprocation of her declaration of love.

“Ben?” she called tentatively.

Ben looked to her, keeping their hands pressed together as he lowered them away from his face. “Yes, my bird?” He took her hand between both of his own, offering silent encouragement.

“How long have you fancied me?”

“Oh, my beautiful Rey,” he breathed, gripping her hand a bit tighter, “I think I’ve loved you since I saw you in the field that very first day.”

Sitting there together, they both gave a teary laugh. Ben urged her towards himself and then wrapped his arms around her, squeezing her as if afraid she would disappear. Part of Rey wanted to profess her love to him in this moment, but she knew she would want to kiss him when that moment came, and much of the physical affection they had already shown that day could, with good reason, be reported to her father, so she decided not to push their chaperone’s good faith and avoid claiming his lips as she wished she could. Instead, she simply nestled her chin into his shoulder, absorbing the warmth he provided and marveling at the firmness of his chest, back, and shoulders.

“I’m afraid I might crush you, little bird,” Ben whispered.

Rey smiled at his considerate nature. “I won’t break, my darling.”

Ben paused, then said, “I like that.”

“What do you like? Darling?” Rey pulled back to look at Ben, staying as close to him as she could.

“Your darling,” he said, his face morphing into the boyish grin she had grown to love.

“Mine,” she breathed, too quietly for their chaperone to hear, as if testing the word on her tongue. Ben hummed and she felt the vibrations run through her body.

Approaching footsteps prompted Rey to spring back, wanting to be a perfectly acceptable distance away from Ben by the time the person, who she suspected to be Sir Tivik, entered. Sure enough, the knight stepped into the drawing-room mere seconds later.

“Lady Reyna and Lord Benjamin, your presences are requested in the great hall,” he said. Rey nodded, and Ben held his hand out to her after he stood. She accepted it, standing and tucking that same hand into his elbow. She steered him through the halls, hoping her overflowing emotion for the man at her side didn’t appear to be painfully obvious to her father. 

Thankfully, Benjamin’s departure went off without a hitch, and they exchanged one last meaningful glance before Benjamin went to take his horse from the servant holding its reins.

Tuesday morning, she was in the nursery as soon as possible, planning on asking Madam Maz about courtship as soon as possible. As soon as the governess entered the room, Reyna was hounding her with question after question.

“Calm down, my child,” Maz pleaded, stopping Reyna’s frantic interrogation.

“I’m sorry, Madam Maz,” Reyna said, bowing her head in respect and shame.

“At this point in the courting process, you may either write a letter of acceptance or of refusal. So far, for Lord Dameron and Lord Hux, you, obviously, have written refusal letters. If you so choose, you may write for Lord Skywalker-Solo a letter of acceptance. Then, the courtship will continue as your chaperone sees fit.”

Reyna nodded, going to a shelf to pull out ink, a quill, and a piece of parchment. “So, how do I write it?” she asked.

“Just like a letter of refusal,” Maz offered.

Reyna took a deep breath before writing.

_Dear Sir--_

_I thoroughly enjoyed our teatime yesterday. Your spirit is bright, and you show a care for the world that I find very valuable in a spouse. If you would oblige me, I would like to proceed with our courtship. I find our relationship to be very promising, and I cannot wait to see how it evolves as we continue down this path, if you agree with me and choose to do so._

_Thank you for your interest in courting,_

_Lady Reyna Andor_

Madam Maz, who was reading over her shoulder, nodded in approval. She held out her hand, and in it, Reyna placed her letter. Maz stepped into the hallway and called to a servant girl, urging her to deliver the letter to the letterbox by the front door. Reyna found herself becoming excited, as she knew the courier typically rode to her estate first, before continuing on to Benjamin’s, so he could possibly receive the letter that very day. Maz watched her as she bounced with nervous energy.

“You quite like this Benjamin, don’t you, my child?” she questioned.

Reyna halted her anxious movements. “Yes, madam. Apologies, Madam Maz.”

Maz waved her off, “No worries, dear. Now, if you are to get married, there are a few things you must know first.”

The next few days were a blur of uncomfortable topics. It all started out well enough, with Maz explaining the process of planning a wedding, but the second topic was the wedding night, and Reyna found herself less than comfortable discussing such a private act with a woman old enough to be her grandmother. Next was fertilization and childbirth, something she had been taught in part before, but this new version of the lesson involved all the graphic details of the pain and process going on inside her body. After that lesson, Maz told her of an herb that could be chewed to prevent impregnation, or of how a man could finish outside of her to reduce the chances of fertilization. Maz begged her to keep that knowledge to herself, as contraceptives were illegal. That whole day, Reyna wore a horrified blush. She knew all the knowledge she was being given would be important, but she still felt quite shy about discussing such a taboo act so openly.

Soon enough, it was Thursday, and Benjamin’s response to her letter of acceptance came in the morning mail. His words were succinct:

_Lady Reyna--_

_I oblige your request. I find myself looking forward to our next meeting. Please arrive at the Skywalker-Solo estate at precisely 3 P.M. on Friday. Bring your chaperone._

_Lord Benjamin Anakin Organa Skywalker-Solo_

“A man of few words, eh?” Maz quipped when Reyna read her the note. “And yet he has so many names.” Reyna was unable to control her laughter, and soon she and the old woman were cackling like witches.

Friday arrived, and Reyna was filled with the same nervous energy she felt as she was descending the great staircase when Benjamin came to court her. She and her ladies talked and talked while preparing her. Halfway through her makeup, her father knocked on the door. One of the ladies let him in, and he kneeled in front of Reyna.

“My darling daughter, soon you will no longer be mine to take care of, but in these last weeks, will you do me the honor of treating you in the best way I can?”

Reyna was overcome with emotion at Lord Cassian’s words but gave a nod. From behind his back, he drew a pair of shoes.

“Since you will be riding to the Skywalker-Solo estate today, I knew you would need boots, but your old brown ones are far too shabby for such a joyous occasion. So I took it upon myself to purchase you a more appropriate pair.”

Reyna gasped, taking the [ boots ](https://www.heritagecostumes.com/victorian-style-white-ladies-boots-p1462.html) from her father when he offered them to her. “Thank you, father,” she gasped, finding herself unable to formulate a more elaborate sentence. Cassian gave her a wide smile, then stood up and ruffled her unkempt hair. 

“Of course, my beautiful Reyna,” he said, giving her one last smile before he left the room. 

As soon as the door was closed, her ladies were gushing over the luxurious boots, checking the pieces of her outfit they had already picked to make sure they would match. The rest of her preparation was a blur; Reyna was far more interested in daydreaming about what might happen that afternoon at the Skywalker-Solo manor. Though she and Benjamin had been friends for years, the previous Monday had been the first time either of them had set foot in the other’s house. She looked forward to finally seeing the inside of the manor, as its grandiose architecture had always made her curious about the design of the interior.

Soon enough, a stable boy was boosting her onto her horse, making sure that she and her numerous skirts were secure in the saddle before he gave the group permission to leave. With her were her father, Sir Tivik, and her chaperone. Her mother had business to attend to at home that was just barely a higher priority than this stage in courting. Reyna took no offense; she knew her mother more than cared about the state of her daughter’s courtship and that there were business matters that had to be addressed at home. And so the three horses set out, cantering lightly down the dirt road on their way to what could be Reyna’s husband’s estate.

When they arrived, a group of servants was waiting for them, assisting them with dismounting and taking the reins of each steed. Each member of the Andor party thanked them profusely before they followed the lead of Sir Bacca, who had joined them outside while the horses were being seen to. The knight led them through the doors and into the grand hall, then up the grand staircase and to the left. There, he gestured to a door and allowed the Andors to enter before he brought up the rear.

The room was a massive study. A giant desk sat facing away from a large window, and on all four walls was a dark oak library containing more books than Reyna had ever seen in her life. She spun slowly, taking in the grandeur of the room. Once she focused back on the group in front of her, she saw three people looking at her with humorous smiles on their faces. To the right was Ben, whose gaze was as much adoring as it was amused. Next to him was a regal older woman whose hair was braided into a crown-like circle around her head. On the woman’s opposite side was a man, around the same age as the woman, who slumped in his chair in a manner completely unbecoming of nobility. Connecting the dots, Reyna turned her gaze back to the woman. 

“You must be Lady Leia Skywalker,” she said to the legendary matriarch, curtseying deeply. She turned to the man. “Which makes you Lord Han Solo.” She curtseyed again, then widened her gaze to include the two nobles. “A pleasure to meet you both.”

Lady Skywalker smiled warmly at her. “An honor to meet you too, my dear. And please, it’s just ‘Leia’ to you.” Rey widened her eyes, astounded by the violation of basic decorum from one of England’s oldest families. Leia chuckled, “I hear you call my Benjamin ‘Ben,’ so what harm will one more breach of custom do? 

“And you must have heard the story of our betrothal,” she continued, placing a hand on Lord Solo’s knee, “so you know I’m not one for obeying archaic and unspoken rules.”

Rey giggled, nodding.

Lord Solo spoke up, “Which means I’m ‘Han,’ okay kid?”

Again, Rey was a bit taken aback by his rudimentary language. “Yes, sir. Er, Han, I mean,” she stammered, blushing at her error. He smiled at her and winked as Leia stood to address everyone in the room.

“Lord Cassian Andor!” she said loudly. “How nice it is to see you again! And for this most joyous occasion too.”

Reyna heard her father laugh and respond in a deep, booming voice, but she was listening to Han more than Cassian, as Han had spoken up to whisper something to her.

“This is why I let her do all the talking. ‘Fraid I wasn’t really taught to speak your English as a kid.”

Reyna giggled, already charmed by the older man. Then, she felt a hand on her lower back and turned to find Benjamin reaching out to her from where he was sitting. He held his hand out to her, and she took it without hesitation. Ben gently steered her around his legs and into the armchair next to him. Once she was settled, she turned and saw that Leia was doing the same for Sir Tivik and Cassian. 

Once all seven people were seated, Leia spoke back up. “So, Cassian, what all do you know of Reyna and Benjamin’s relationship?” Rey tucked her chin into her chest and blushed, realizing that, in her excitement, she had neglected to inform her father of her Thursday plans with Ben. 

Cassian caught her response to Leia’s question and raised an eyebrow at her. “Care to explain, Reyna?”

Wanting to appeal to her father and show her regret for not telling him earlier, she debased herself by rising out of her chair and sitting on the ground at Cassian’s feet. She draped her hands over his leg and sat her chin on top of them. Trying to stamp down her humiliation for having to behave in this manner in front of her suitor and his parents, she began to speak to Cassian. She told him of her first sighting of Ben through the wheat, of their first time speaking. She told him of the shed where she hid to change and the letterbox Ben had tacked to the fence. She told him of the spot on the rock by the creek where she and Ben had eaten lunch every Thursday. She told him of her friendship with Ben, one she knew he and her mother would be hesitant to endorse. Wanting to preserve a semblance of dignity, she didn’t tell him about the events that had occurred the Thursday before on the rock, and, to save Madam Maz from any backlash, she removed the endorsement of her governess from her story. 

She expected Cassian to grow angry, to furrow his brows inward as she told her story, to interrupt her with a declaration of scorn. Instead, his expression softened. “My dear girl,” he said once Rey had finished her story, “please do not fear my anger. I can see it in your face that you are afraid of how I might respond.” He smoothed his fingers across her brow bone in an attempt to relax her features. “I am glad you have found a friend. I know that, in Kira’s absence, you have felt lonesome. I am not angry. Might I be irked at the fact that none of our staff informed me of this? Yes. But your tale and the way you told it only reaffirms my suspicion that you and Lord Benjamin are, if you’ll excuse my romanticism, meant to be.”

Reyna smiled gleefully, rising to her feet and leaning to kiss her father on the cheek. “Thank you, father,” she breathed, thoroughly relieved. He smiled in return and nodded, lightly pushing her away in a silent instruction to return to her chair. She did so, and, after she had arranged her skirts, she looked up to see a tearful expression on Ben’s face. She leaped towards him, concerned. He waved her off, mouthing to her that he was okay. Feeling eyes on her, Rey turned to find everyone in the room watching their interaction. Leia, Han, and Cassian all had pleased expressions on their faces, while the knights looked surprised and the chaperone downright scandalized. 

Leia stood, adjusting her skirts before she turned towards Cassian and Reyna’s chaperone. “I think maybe these two deserve a bit of alone time,” she suggested, motioning towards Ben and Rey. It seemed everyone’s eyebrows shot to their hairline. She sighed, shaking her head. “What do you think of me? Do you actually believe I’d leave them alone? We’ll be in the sitting room down the hall, and we’ll keep both doors open. Honestly, with the way they act, they could be at the end of the courting process, when an unsupervised tea time is allowed to take place.” She turned around to look at Rey and her son. “I expect both of you to behave in a stately manner. We will be back in thirty minutes after we’ve discussed our next steps in your courtship,” she said, leaving no room for discussion. Ben and Rey both nodded mutely. Rey knew Leia’s time frame was intentionally short so that nothing too _serious_ could happen in their time alone, but Rey wasn’t planning on doing much anyway. 

The adults all filed out of the room, leaving the door wide open, and Ben and Rey were left alone, both staring after the group. Rey turned first, her hand coming up to run through Ben’s hair. At her touch, he turned to her and smiled. She giggled, feeling well and truly happy with him, as she always had. Her whole life, whenever she needed something, someone to tell about her problems, someone to distract her, someone to tell her about their problems, Ben was there.

“I’ve wanted to touch your hair for so long,” she confessed, her manners discarded while with him alone. 

Ben laughed, not looking away from her. “Well, we have the rest of our lives now for you to touch it all you want.”

The thought made her heart skip a beat, the realization finally dawning on her that this man was on his way to being her husband. For years, such a fate had been nothing but a lonely little girl’s fantasy, but now, nearly grown, she was finally facing it head-on as a blessed reality. 

Ben reached out to her, ushering her to sit beside him on the oversized settee he had been sharing with his parents. She smiled, standing and stepping over to him. In her insecurity, she sat herself a fairly decorous distance away from him, but he scoffed, wrapped his arms around her waist, and pulled her flush into his side. 

“We finally have the opportunity to be close while abiding by the rules, and you decide to sit that far away from me? Trying to escape your cage, my little bird?” he teased.

Rey blushed, biting her lip and looking up at him from under her lashes in an elementary attempt to appear seductive. “You aren’t my cage, Ben,” she murmured. “You’re my nest, my home.” She placed her hand on his chest where she could feel his heartbeat accelerating under her fingertips. “I love you,” she whispered, more nervous than she had ever been.

Ben’s face softened, but before Rey could notice much else, he had pounced on her, planting his lips on hers. On instinct, she opened her lips to him, and he groaned deep in his chest as their tongues met. She let Ben take the lead, his hands coming up to guide her jaw and head as he ravished her mouth. Their kiss was urgent, both of their pent-up passions being expressed in a desperate, heavy kiss, a kiss they had waited for years to share, a kiss that held a promise for their blossoming romance. Once they both could barely breathe, Ben pulled back, keeping their noses touching as they both heaved. Ben’s face split into a giant grin, the biggest Rey had ever seen from him, as he looked into her eyes. She peered back at him, her gaze reflecting at the nervous-excitement she felt coursing through her veins. 

Ben licked his lips and inhaled. “I love you too, Rey,” he breathed. This time, it was she who initiated their kiss. It was slow and sensual as if they were just basking in their love for each other, not starving for something they had waited so long to have. Ben’s tongue entered her mouth, stroking at her own and exploring. Wanting to tease him, she lightly sucked at it, and they both smiled into the kiss before Rey, although much more tentative than Ben, tried her hand at what he had just done, pushing her tongue into Ben’s mouth and tasting. Soon enough, the kiss became a gentle battle for dominance, Ben having countered her role reversal with a little nip to her lower lip. Rey, after only a moment of flirtatious resistance, relented and allowed him to hold the reins again. Letting him have this control, she found, sent flashes of heat from her belly down to her groin. 

Her thoughts slowly shifted to a more disturbing path: Ben’s experience. If she based her assumptions on the way he kissed, she would say with near absolute certainty that he had kissed a maiden before. Becoming increasingly bothered at the prospect, she found herself needing to ask him, so she pulled back.

“Ben,” she panted.

“Yes, my beautiful Rey?”

She couldn’t help but blush at the endearment, though she couldn’t let herself get distracted before Ben answered her. “Have you… have you done, um, _this_ before?”

Ben’s right hand came up to cup the back of her neck, while the other stayed on her jaw. He breathed deeply before answering. “I have.”

Shocked at his answer and apparent lack of regret, she felt herself pull back, suddenly unsure of her worth in Ben’s eyes.

“When? _How_?” she asked, her voice shaking.

Ben looked at her as if willing her to understand. “It was a long time ago. I was horribly bored at this ball, and a girl, older than myself but unbetrothed, seemed to be too. We talked, and after a while, she pulled me into an empty hallway, and we kissed.”

Rey found herself stunned into silence, shocked. 

“Rey, she was nothing to me, you have to understand.” He was reaching for her desperately.

“I’m nothing, too,” Rey whispered, feeling the tears build as she squeezed her eyes shut. It felt like her world was collapsing. While a girl’s maidenhood was much more valued, it was expected that boys also abstain from sexual encounters until their wedding night. She had not expected Ben, of all people, would do his future wife the disservice of robbing her of the same honor she, most likely, would bestow upon him.

“Not to me.” Ben’s reply came, quiet and pained. Rey opened her eyes and felt a few tears fall. She blinked, trying to clear her vision. With an expression that told of pure agony, Ben was looking at her, his fingertips just barely short of touching her own, which she had pressed into the settee in her grief. He was hunched forward as if longing to embrace her yet respectful of the space she had forced between them.

A sob wracked through her chest, and she wrapped her arms around herself in a weak semblance of a hug from Ben. Unable to hide her pain, she decided to throw all caution to the wind and just ask him head-on, “Did you take her maidenhead?”

Ben gasped, lurching forward, unable to keep himself from touching her. “Oh, Rey, no. I would never, I _could_ never. Oh, my sweet angel, I’m so sorry,” he babbled, finally understanding her pain.

She let him replace her arms with his own, enveloping her in an embrace that felt safe, that felt like home. She nodded against his chest, accepting his words and apology. “Okay,” she whispered into his sternum.

“Okay,” he repeated, tucking her head under his chin.

They stayed in that position, though they rearranged themselves to sit against the armrest of the settee, until the adults came back into the room. Rey moved to stand up, but Leia insisted she stay next to Ben and instead nodded to Han in a silent request to sit in the armchair Rey had occupied during their earlier discussion. Once she was settled back in Ben’s arms, Cassian looked at Rey and seemed alarmed at her red eyes and smudged makeup, but she smiled and nodded to him to reassure him that everything was alright. 

This time, Cassian spoke up, “Alright, you two. We’ve come to an agreement.” He sat forward in his chair, his gaze fixed unwaveringly on his daughter and her suitor. “The wedding will be set for January,” he started, delaying the next part of his sentence when Rey gasped and looked up to catch Ben’s reaction. “...which is practically no time at all, given harvest and the holidays, but we believe that, between our two families, we will be able to execute a beautiful winter wedding. However, none of this happens until, Ben,” Cassian stopped, turning to make eye contact with him, “you propose. We may push the wedding date back, if you so require, though I suspect you two are ready to be wed. So as soon as you put a ring on my daughter’s finger, we will begin preparations. Until then, you may have _scheduled_ appointments with each other. You will be alone, but there must be a chaperone standing outside the room or at least nearby. Which means, from now on, no more secret Thursday picnics, understood? You can still have lunch on Thursday, but you must have approval from myself and Jyn, as well as Leia and Han before you are permitted to do so.”

Rey nodded fervently. “Yes, father,” she responded immediately.

“Yes, sir,” Ben said, shaking Cassian’s hand when the older lord offered it to him. 

“Fifteen minutes alone and then we leave, Reyna,” he said, leaving no room for her to counter his instruction. So Rey nodded, and the adults left the room once more.

As soon as they were gone, Rey lifted onto her knees and turned to Ben, practically pouncing on him as she kissed him feverishly. She pulled back only to squeal, “We’re going to get married!” before diving back in to claim his lips once more. Ben laughed merrily, his hands coming up to wrap around her waist. Rey felt his breath hitch and pulled back, worried, only to find Ben staring intently at his hands. 

“What is it?” she asked.

Ben looked up at her, his gaze darkened. “You’re so fucking tiny,” he growled before heatedly pressing his lips to hers. 

She whimpered, a flash of heat running through her body for the second time that day. Their kiss continued, staying just as heatedly and only becoming more sloppy. It seemed neither of them was as concerned as they were before about a polished, perfected kiss, instead preferring to devour each other. Their teeth occasionally clashed, and both their faces were wet with sweat and saliva. Rey pulled back, throwing a leg over Ben’s lap and arranging her skirts into a position comfortable for both of them as she straddled his thighs. Ben pulled her into him, cursing her skirts like they were the bane of his existence. Rey giggled, pulling his head up towards hers and drawing his attention away from her skirts. She leisurely looped her arms around his shoulders and tucked one hand into his hair. Perfectly content to just look at him, she rested her forehead against his and just looked at him, letting her eyes follow the little movements of his facial features. She smiled blissfully, leaning in to give Ben a soft kiss. It was quick; she opened her mouth slightly to slot her lips over his and then sucked and nipped at his bottom lip before pulling back.

“I love you,” she murmured, closing her eyes and completely trusting Ben with her safety in that moment.

She felt Ben’s lips, which were resting against her own, curve into a contented smile.

“I love you too.” He smoothed a hand up and down his back as his other arm stayed hooked around her hips. Feeling overcome with happiness, she felt a huge grin spread across her face and a blush rise to her cheeks. Suddenly feeling bashful, she burrowed her head into the graceful curve of Ben’s neck and shoulder. She kissed his neck lightly, inhaling deeply and basking in his scent.

“You smell good,” she told him, her voice muffled by the skin of his neck.

His chest vibrated with a deep chuckle. “What do I smell like?”

She hummed, pressing her nose into his skin and inhaling again. “The creek, a bit of pine…,” she trailed off. “I don’t know, you just smell safe,” she concluded. 

Ben sighed. “Good, my love,” he said and squeezed her a bit tighter. “You smell nice, too. Like wildflowers and sunshine and earth.”

She squealed happily into his shoulder, cuddling into him even more. It was at that moment that Sir Bacca entered the room. He chuckled at the position he found Ben and Rey in.

“Come on, lovebirds. Out you go,” he commanded lightheartedly, holding the door open. Rey lifted herself off of Ben, glad that, of all situations, the knight had caught them while simply hugging and not doing more. 

Ben offered her his elbow and led her back down into the great hall, where their parents had gathered. They exchanged one last hug before Reyna, her father, Sir Tivik, and the chaperone mounted their horses and set back out towards the Andor manor. On their ride, Cassian guided his steed to fall in step with Reyna’s.

“Are you happy, Reyna?” he asked.

Reyna couldn’t help the smile that graced her features. “I’m so happy, father,” she responded honestly. She looked up and found her father already looking at her, a proud smile on his face. 

“Do you think he’ll propose soon?”

“I hope so,” Rey sighed dreamily. 

Cassian gave her a smile and pulled forward, back to the head of their party.

Reyna spent the rest of the ride back daydreaming. She imagined Ben proposing to her. She imagined three months of suspense and planning and waiting. She imagined being fitted for a wedding gown with her mother guarding the door because Ben would try to peek. She imagined her wedding day finally coming. She imagined walking down the aisle towards the love of her life, her Ben. She imagined kissing him and being declared his wife. She imagined a day-long celebration with all of her friends and family. And then she imagined running gleefully back to their chambers and falling into bed with Ben for the very first time.


	4. The Chapel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is almost 10k words of pure fluff and smut, so i hope you enjoy. the smut was really difficult to write, which is why this took so long. also, the chapter count went up because chapter 5 is basically an index

The next week, Ben invited Rey to a picnic at their spot by the creek. They were to be supervised from a distance from Sir Bacca and Sir Tivik, which the two knights were slightly disgruntled about, as it drew them away from their usual duties. Jyn and Cassian had eagerly agreed to the meeting, and so Reyna set off with Sir Tivik late Thursday morning. She wore a pair of breezy bloomers that were long enough to meet the top of her riding boots, leaving no skin exposed, as was proper. Sir Tivik, however, had not prepared for the hike and was subsequently sweaty and out of breath by the time the pair had reached the entrance to the pathway through the forest. 

Standing there waiting for them was Ben and Sir Bacca. Rey and Ben’s faces lit up at the sight of one another, and the knights exchanged a formal handshake before waving off the lovebirds. The agreement was that the two men would stand at the entrance of the path, listening for any calls of distress, warning the couple of the time, and, though this was not explicitly said, listening for any sounds of inappropriate relations between the two. Though Reyna had repeatedly assured her father that she was not interested in being intimate with Ben before their wedding night, Cassian had insisted that she would either be supervised or would not be allowed to meet with her fiance. With that, she had ceased arguing.

Ben and Rey shuffled through the leaves that had piled up on the pathway, telling each other about the week that had passed since their last encounter. Ben told Rey of his mother’s preaching about intercourse and having a family, while Rey told Ben of Maz’s daily lessons about the most mundane topics, from swaddling a baby to tying a necktie. Soon, they both would finish their lessons and would begin planning the wedding full-time. Rey had insisted that Madam Maz stay to aid in the planning process, while Ben had vehemently denied help from anyone besides his eccentric mother. His stories about Han’s incompetency surrounding noble weddings always made Rey laugh.

They had arrived at the creek, and lunch had gone as usual. Remembering their last encounter in the same location, Rey turned to Ben and asked if he had spotted the linden tree before. When he admitted that he hadn’t even known what a linden tree was until she explained it in her note, she excitedly leaped up and dashed over to the tree, Ben following behind her. She stood, explaining the symbolic meaning of the tree and its ties to the heart-shaped leaves that hung heavy and drying on the tree’s branches. She turned around, about to explain the process she took in making the tea, but stopped short when she saw Ben.

The first thing she noticed was that her love seemed shorter than normal, shorter than her, in fact. Her vision focused and then immediately blurred with tears when she realized that Ben, her Ben, her darling and fiance, was down on one knee behind her. In his hand, he held a tiny silver  [ ring ](https://images.app.goo.gl/13Wc9fNxc7UKQWmv8) .

“Reyna Andor, for almost all my life you have been my friend and my love. The first time I saw you, though I know we were just children, I knew you had to be mine. Over the years, I have loved you and cherished you from afar, too shy to tell you. But now, my dear Rey, I have the opportunity to truly call you mine, to bind myself to you, and to spend the rest of my life with you. My love, my bird, my Rey, will you do me the honor of giving me your hand in marriage?”

Rey was nearly sobbing, her shoulders shaking. For a second, Ben looked concerned, but then Rey began nodding frantically, and his face split into an elated smile. Rey launched herself at him, bowling Ben over, as he hadn’t been expecting her weight. They laughed and kissed before Ben urged them back up to a sitting position. Both crying softly, Ben slipped the little ring onto Rey’s left ring finger.

“I picked this one because it looks to me like the diamond has wings, my little bird,” Ben explained, nuzzling her hair gently. He pressed a kiss to her forehead as she turned to embrace him, too overwhelmed with emotion to form coherent sentences.

Ben hugged her back and rained kisses down on her head. After a minute, Rey tilted her head up and pursed her lips, practically begging for a kiss. Laughing at her antics, Ben obliged her. She seemed content with keeping it light and quick, but he had other plans. He deepened the kiss, pressing towards Rey repeatedly and licking deep into her mouth. He kept nudging her backward and then letting up, creating a push-and-pull that made the heat that had become typical for being in Ben’s presence coil low in Rey’s belly. Throwing caution to the wind, she let out a high-pitched whimper and prayed that the knights couldn’t hear her. In response, Ben groaned and gripped her waist possessively, though it was nothing she was uncomfortable with. God knew she couldn’t wait to get a ring on Ben’s finger so the whole world could see that he was taken. In playful retaliation, she wove her fingers through his hair and pulled, just enough to bring a bit of pain but not to pull him away from her. Ben’s breath caught in his throat and he moaned, long and low, as his hips rolled a little before he seemed to catch himself. Rey, inexperienced but fully aware of the reason for his reaction, encouraged his movements with a roll of her hips against his thigh, which she was sitting on. He groaned but pulled away.

“I have to braid your hair,” he said, his voice scratchy.

“Oh my god, I completely forgot!” Rey squealed, jumping up and racing back to the rock. She sat down on their blanket with her back facing Ben and then turned to look at him over her shoulder. He blushed, then motioned down towards his groin. Rey rolled her eyes.

“I won’t look, then. Just come over here. I’ve been dreaming about this for forever, but especially since you practiced on me,” Rey gushed, turning to look straight in front of her, in the opposite direction of Ben. She listened as his footsteps approached her.

His broad body settled behind her, and before she untied her hair, she twisted her head around and raised her arm behind her, grabbing a fistful of his hair and pulling him down for a searing kiss.

“Three more months,” she whispered, scared she was being too forward.

“Hm?” he hummed, pulling the tie from the braid that fell to her lower back. 

She pulled back to make eye contact with him. “Three more months,” she repeated.

“Meaning?”

“Until  _ that _ ,” she said, purposefully looking down towards his groin and back up.

His eyes darkened and he arched a brow. “Oh trust me, my angel, I know.” He moved his hands from her back where they were unraveling her french braid to her waist, squeezing. Never breaking eye contact, he slid his hands up the sides of her torso and then spread his fingers, very purposefully running one up and down along the lower curve of her breast. Rey’s eyes widened and her cheeks heated, but Ben pulled back abruptly and returned his hands to her hair. Gently pushing her chin away from himself so she was facing forward again, he ran his fingers through her unwoven hair and then started on the betrothal braid.

“You called me your angel,” Rey said, hoping that he would explain.

“I did.”

Rey rolled her eyes, exasperated. “Why?”

“Because you are.”

“ _ Ben _ ,” she whined.

He chuckled and teasingly pulled on her hair. “I saw it in a book,” he elaborated, “and it felt right.”

“I love you,” she sighed dreamily.

He laid a soft kiss on the juncture of her shoulder and neck. “I love you too.”

Rey sang a melody she had learned recently on the piano while Ben plaited, weaving her hair into the intricate braid he had mastered mere weeks earlier. They exchanged small talk until Ben pulled back.

“Done,” he said with finality.

Rey scrambled to her bag, pulling out a pocket mirror she often kept with her. She opened it and held it up to see Ben’s work. He had braided strands of her hair using various plaits, from a three-strand to a french to a dutch, and then woven it into a bun on the back of her head that circled the base of her skull. It was a beautiful rendition of the betrothal  [ braid ](https://images.app.goo.gl/CJGxtzV17jwzuwy48) she remembered her sister wearing when Dryden had first proposed. She felt tears collect in her eyes and roll down her face. She turned to Ben.

“I’m so happy,” she cried, launching herself at him. “I’ve wanted this for so long and it’s perfect, it’s all perfect. The ring, the braid, the proposal, I love it all. I love  _ you _ , Benjamin Anakin Organa Skywalker-Solo.” She looked up and saw tears running down Ben’s face too.

“I love you too, angel,” he whispered, tucking his head into her shoulder. They stayed there, wrapped in each other’s arms until they heard the knights call from the trailhead. On the trek back home, Reyna skipped and jumped with pure glee, excited beyond comparison to get home and show her family the braid and the ring.

The next month was spent in lessons and planning. Madam Maz desperately squeezed all of Rey’s remaining lessons into a few short weeks, and Jyn began to coordinate the logistics of the wedding with Leia. The ceremony was booked for the chapel at the nearby church, which meant an official date was set: January 14th. Ben had been tasked with writing all the invitations, as he enjoyed calligraphy, while Rey went into London with her mother and soon-to-be mother-in-law to buy different things that would be needed. They planned for the wedding to take place at eleven o’clock in the morning with a party at the Andor manor that would go from one o’clock to five o’clock, before Rey and Ben were to take a carriage to the Skywalker-Solo beachfront manor in Brighton, the least-inhabited of the family’s four manors and one that Ben had not visited since early childhood, for their wedding night and honeymoon. Because they had planned the wedding for such an unconventional month, both families agreed that it was best to keep most everything else in line with aristocratic customs. 

Therefore, when Rey went to buy her wedding dress, she was immediately confronted with question after question. Her age necessitated a green dress to symbolize fertility, the wedding’s location in a church meant that there must be a considerable train, and her lack of a previous marriage required a tiara of orange blossoms and a veil. There were many intricacies Rey hadn’t anticipated, and she would later lament to Ben the stress of being in such a traditional environment surrounded by custom-obsessed older women, but in the end, she found a dress she absolutely loved and couldn’t wait to see his reaction to.

December saw all of the decor, food, and party guests assembled. They invited almost everyone both families knew, within the church’s capacity, and selected a menu befitting a high-class wedding. They decided to decorate sparsely and mostly within the Andor estate, as everyone already enjoyed the decorations that adorned the interior of the chapel. The reception was fully planned, and soon all that was left was for Rey to decide her bridesmaids and Ben his groomsmen. Rey, knowing her sisters would be thrilled to join her, asked Kira and Ahsoka to be bridesmaids along with Rose Trooper and Kaydel Wexley. Twelve-year-old Daisy, with Ben’s approval, was named flowergirl, and little Ken, assisted by his brother Sidon, would be the ringbearer. Ben appointed Finn Trooper, Armitage Hux, and Sir Bacca to be his groomsmen. Rey had been surprised by his choices, but Ben explained that Finn was an honorable man with a wife who was a bridesmaid, Hux was a childhood friend, and Sir Bacca was like family to him and his parents. Both satisfied with the wedding party, their attention turned to the final preparations before January 14th.

It was a frightfully cold day, but the frigid wind made Rey feel alive. It carried the train of her  [ dress ](https://images.app.goo.gl/qCs2ChJUg6pBVyLj6) , and little Daisy chased flowers as they were picked up by the wind. Everyone was in high spirits, though Rey, who was tucked away in the church’s quaint bridal suite, was suffering from mounting nervousness as eleven o’clock approached. Thankfully, Jyn stepped into the room, and Rey’s anxiety was quelled by her mother’s soothing presence. 

“Are you ready, Reyna?” she asked, stepping around her daughter to smooth the pleats in her wedding gown.

“Yes, mother,” Rey responded as she exhaled shakily.

Jyn took Rey’s face in her hands. “You know the rhyme, do you not?”

Rey smiled. “I do.”

“Something olde,” they recited in unison. Jyn took a small wooden box from a nearby table and pulled from it an orange blossom brooch, pinning it on Rey’s left breast.

“Something new.” Rey smoothed a hand over her dress.

“Something borrowed,” a third voice spoke up from the doorway. It was Kira, her stomach swollen with a child, her second baby. She stepped into the room and offered to Rey a pair of gloves, the pair she had worn at her wedding two years prior. Rey slipped them on and then placed a warm kiss on Kira’s cheek.

“Something blue,” the three women spoke as Rey raised the front of her dress and jokingly exposed her stockinged foot. Her garter was blue, as was customary, so it wasn’t something she was going to show anyone besides her groom.

“And,” Jyn said, adding a lesser-known line to the rhyme, “a sixpence in her shoe.” She stooped to pick up one of the lacy boots Rey would soon be wearing and slipped a sixpence into the toe.

Jyn pulled her daughters into a hug, overcome with emotion. Marriage signaled the end of a girl’s time with her family as she set out to make her own, and Jyn couldn’t help but miss the days when her girls were small children who ran through the fields, trampling the wheat without a care in the world. 

“Three generations of Andors,” Jyn sniffled, smoothing a hand over Kira’s heavily pregnant stomach. All three women laughed, and Rey and Kira each raised a hand to wipe the tears from their mother’s face. They all turned when someone knocked on the door. It was a clergyman, there to tell them that the groom and vicar were ready for the ceremony. Rey sat and, with her mother’s help, tied on her boots, wiggling her toes to position the sixpence comfortably. The three women held hands, squeezing tightly until they met Cassian outside the chapel doors. There, Rey’s party lined up. The church bells rang, and the procession began as each member of the party walked down the aisle. At the very end of the party was Rey, her hand tucked into her father’s left elbow. She watched her steps, her knees wobbly, until the urge to see Ben outweighed any nerves. Looking up, her breath caught in her lungs. Her beautiful groom stood next to the vicar, his eyes wet with unshed tears, looking deliciously dapper in his wedding attire. It was difficult for Rey to see the details, as her veil obscured her vision, but seeing Ben standing there, she fell in love all over again. Cassian led her to her position on the altar, giving Ben her hand. Rey’s vision blurred as she teared up, both sad to be leaving her family and happy to be starting a life with the boy she loved. 

She barely registered the rest of the ceremony. All she knew was that she said all the necessary words, as, before she knew it, Ben let go of her hands and reached for her veil, lifting it and planting a kiss on her lips as he pulled her into him by the waist. She smiled into their kiss and then turned, excited to gauge the reactions of her family and friends in the pews. She saw tears on many faces, though most were accompanied by glowing smiles. Turning back to Ben, she laughed gleefully, happier than she could ever remember being. He gave her a breathtaking smile in return, and she couldn’t help but pull him down to her for another kiss. The ushers beckoned the guests into the lobby and out into the carriages. Rey and Ben were helped into the carriage Rey had taken to the church, a fairly nondescript little thing that was led by a grey horse. The whole ride back to the Andor estate they barely muttered a word, wholly content to just look at each other and exchange quick kisses. They both felt like they were running on nothing but nerves and excitement. When they arrived at the manor, they were ushered into the great hall, where festivities had already started. A cheer went up from the assembled guests as the bride and groom entered. The couple joined in the festivities, socializing with everyone. It seemed that both Rey and Ben were disappointed that they hadn’t been able to see anyone beyond a select few at the church, but, with the attention they were garnering from their reception guests, any regrets soon faded away. 

The reception went off without a hitch. Speeches and toasts were made, the first dance was well-practiced and graceful, and everyone, surprisingly, behaved. Rey delighted in dancing with Han, who was abysmally bad at waltzing, but Ben was visibly nervous to dance with Jyn, who, Rey had warned him, would most likely take the opportunity to interrogate her son-in-law. 

Around four o’clock, Rey was feeling thoroughly worn out and quite tipsy, so she took her seat at the table where she had dined. She nursed a rummer of water, a silent plea to her body to flush the alcohol out of her bloodstream before she and Ben arrived at the estate in Brighton. After a few moments, she felt a hand on her shoulder, and Ben took his seat next to her. She smiled at him and he smoothed his hand across the back of her neck and down her arm, slipping it into hers. They sat, staring at each other and holding hands until Ben lifted their clasped fists to inspect the second ring on her finger, the one he had slipped on only hours prior.

“Do you like it?” he asked, raising his left hand to spin the ring around her finger. She could feel the indentations of the engraving as they brushed her skin.

“I love it,” she assured him. She halted his motions with her right hand, then clasped his left ring finger to look at his wedding band.

“I know it’s not quite usual,” she said quietly, “but I hope you like yours as well. I’ve heard of men wearing rings, and I know it’s a bit feminine. I just wanted everyone to know that you’re taken.” She felt her cheeks heat as a blush crept up from her neckline.

“Maybe it isn’t customary, but I quite enjoy it,” he stated. “I’ve never been too concerned with what’s considered masculine anyways, as my oldest friend who’s a lady may tell you.” He offered Rey a cheeky wink and she giggled.

Their wedding bands were a matching  [ set ](https://images.app.goo.gl/dkkTPug1TBF3MjpX8) , as they had agreed upon, and also went along nicely with Rey’s engagement ring. On the inside of both bands was an engraving that listed their initials and the date of their wedding. The script was a copy of Ben’s calligraphy, a personal touch that wasn’t common among couples and that had cost a pretty penny. But in the end, they had the money to cover it, and the Skywalker-Solos, the one family out of the two that didn’t have three more children to marry off, were more than happy to take most of the financial burden of the wedding, despite whatever may have been considered traditional. 

Soon, different guests noticed the bride and groom’s seclusion and, apparently, decided to capitalize on the opportunity to talk to the newlyweds, so Rey and Ben were occupied for much of the time between four and five o’clock. Soon enough, though, Sir Tivik approached them, interrupting Lady Amilyn Holdo’s speech about the importance of fidelity, and alerted them of the time.

“Your carriage is outside, whenever you are ready to depart,” he assured them.

Ben and Rey thanked him, turning back to Lady Holdo to allow her to finish their conversation. As soon as she concluded her lecture, the couple stood, bidding her farewell and hastily making their way through the Grand Hall. They stopped to alert their respective parents of their departure before they exited the Andor manor and seated themselves in their carriage, preparing for the near-two hour ride to Brighton. 

It was a bumpy yet uneventful ride. About halfway through, Rey’s expression became serious, if not nervous, and she turned to Ben.

“I’m frightened,” she muttered to him, insecure in her emotions.

“Of what, my bird?”

“I’ve never… done anything, uhm,  _ sexual _ before,” she said, her voice dropping to a whisper as she finished her sentence.

Ben gently took her chin between his thumb and forefinger, urging her to meet his gaze. “Neither have I, angel. We’ll figure it out.”

“I know so little. I don’t want to disappoint you,” Rey confessed.

Cupping either side of her face in his hands, Ben said, “No matter what, you cannot disappoint me. If I don’t take your maidenhead tonight, that is perfectly all right with me. I don’t want to hurt you, my love. And I know enough that we should be able to get you ready to take me without too much pain.”

Rey leaned in to tuck her head into the curve of Ben’s neck and muffled her voice in his skin. “Okay.”

He chuckled lightly, helping to arrange her into a position that was comfortable for both of them. Rey ended up sitting on his legs in a manner similar to how she rode sidesaddle, her head staying tucked in his neck and her arms wrapped around his chest and shoulders. He rested both hands on her back, one higher than the other, and traced patterns into the fabric of her dress with his thumbs. Soon, the rhythmic movement of the carriage and the warmth of her husband’s body below her lulled her into a gentle sleep.

She was awoken by Ben jostling her around in his lap. He scooped her into a bridal carry and eased them both out of the carriage just as she was becoming aware of her surroundings. After a minute of surveilling her environment, she felt secure enough to tuck her face back into Ben’s chest and allow him to take care of her. She could hear unfamiliar voices and feel the vibrations of Ben’s speech as she nestled into the warmth he provided. It was only a moment before she was being set down. She looked around, taking in the room she was in. It was a beautiful honeymoon suite, the decor mostly white and lacy, and she was laid on a cloudlike bed. Eventually, her attention turned to her husband, the lone dark-hued object in the room, who was watching her reaction with a loving gleam in his eyes.

“It’s beautiful,” she breathed. 

He sat on the edge of the bed by her feet. “It is.”

Rey breathed in shakily and exhaled, hoping her nervousness was less palpable to Ben than she thought it was. “Ben, I-”

Ben cut her off: “Shh, baby. I can tell you’re worried. It’s going to be okay.” He smoothed a hand over her cheek, stroking her skin softly with his thumb.

Rey nodded and then turned to press a kiss into the palm of his hand. When she looked back at him, his expression had softened, and he was leaning more heavily towards her body. He ran his thumb over her bottom lip, and she instinctively opened her mouth and flicked at his fingertip with her tongue. She didn’t break eye contact with her husband, so she watched as his pupils dilated and his breathing grew heavy. He pushed his thumb a bit farther inside her mouth, and she sucked on it, trying to look as doe-eyed as possible. He pulled his hand away, then pressed his torso forward and closer to her, his eyes darting across her face as if inspecting her features. Rey felt a blush blossom across her cheeks, unused to such scrutiny. 

“Rey?” he said, and she felt the heat between her legs intensify due to his lowered, huskier voice.

“Yes?”

He closed his eyes briefly. “This may not be true for all men, but I will not force myself upon you tonight. What we do is completely up to you. If you need, at any time, and I mean  _ any _ time, to stop, just tell me. Alright?”

“Okay,” she whispered.

“If you can’t talk, tap out,” he ordered. “I need your consent, it’s very important to me.”

“Say stop or tap out,” she repeated.

Ben gave her a stiff nod. “Good girl.”

The heat in her cheeks was enough for Rey to know that she had just flushed a brilliant pink. 

“Oh, my little bird likes that? She likes being my good girl?”

Rey whimpered, arousal spreading through her body. Her sex was throbbing, and she shifted her thighs, hoping Ben wouldn’t notice her attempt at building friction between her legs.

She was not so lucky.

Ben lunged forward, wrapping a hand around each of her thighs. “A good girl only comes when she’s told,” he said, his voice deep and commanding.

“Comes?” Rey squeaked.

“Orgasms,” Ben said, but that word was just as, if not more, foreign to her. 

“Um…,” she stammered, unsure what she was missing. 

Ben’s eyes widened. “Do you not know about orgasms, my innocent little angel?”

If it were possible for Rey to flush a deeper shade of red, she did.

“Do you not touch yourself at night?” Ben asked. He tapped a finger on her dress, right above the juncture of her thighs. “Here?”

Rey shook her head, her anxiety mounting.

Ben sat back, taking her hands in his and lovingly stroking over her knuckles. “Do you feel something right now, between your legs?” he asked, sounding almost clinical. 

Rey nodded, uncertain of where their conversation was headed.

“Do you know what that is?”

Ducking her head in embarrassment of speaking about such private things, she spoke to her lap when she answered Ben’s question. “Um, sexual arousal?” She cringed at her own words.

“Good girl,” Ben repeated soothingly, “you’re aroused. And does it feel good?”

A nod.

When he spoke, Ben’s voice sounded deeper, almost darker. “That’s so good, baby, you’re learning so well,” he praised. “That feeling can build. You, or I, too, now, can touch yourself in a way that makes that arousal reach its climax, and that climax is called an orgasm.”

  
  


Rey looked up at him, intrigued. “Oh?”

He smirked at her interest. “It works for both of us. Do you know how I work?”

Nodding insistently, Rey prayed that Ben would skip the anatomy lesson and just tell her about the part that felt good.

“And you know how you can get pregnant, yes?”

“Yes,” she squeaked.

Ben nodded. “Good, so when I orgasm, or come, that’s another word for it, I ejaculate.”

Realization dawned on Rey’s face as she connected the dots from her lessons with Madam Maz to what Ben had just told her.

A hand came up to cup Rey’s jaw. “Oh, my girl is so smart and so beautiful. Do you understand now?”

Rey nodded, swallowing as if that would help suppress the mounting fire that his words kept stoking in her belly.

Ben seemed perfectly aware of the effect he had on her. “Rey?” he asked, almost offhandedly.

“Yes?”

“Do you want to take that dress off so I can make you feel good?” His nonchalance made her splutter, but she recovered and nodded frantically, scrambling off the bed and standing in front of him.

She turned away from him and took off her veil. “Untie me?”

His hands smoothed over her shoulders, and he stopped to dig his thumbs into her muscles, easing the tension that had built throughout the day. Then, he brought his hand down her back and gave her waist a teasing squeeze before moving to undo the lacing at the back of her dress. Rey pulled the bodice away from the skirt of her dress, then pulled the skirt over her head. Feeling Ben’s eyes on her, she turned to look at him.

His gaze looked dark and hungry.

Becoming excited, she pulled the bow of her petticoat loose, letting the fabric drop, and pushed her crinoline over her head. She turned again so her back was towards Ben. “Can you…?”

Ben quickly got to work unlacing her corset. When he moved to loosen the ribbon, Rey stopped him, instead unclasping the front and throwing it back towards her crinoline with little concern for where it landed. Left in just her chemise and loose-fitting bloomers, Rey’s awareness of her blue garters heightened. She had forgotten about her little secret, her surprise for Ben, but without the weight of all of the other layers of clothing, she was reminded that there were three little pieces of blue lace strapped to her thigh. The  [ first two ](https://images.app.goo.gl/5wenaW6B6n6fTho8A) were fairly plain and clasped just around her knee, purely utilitarian in keeping her stockings up, but the third was special. Kira had slipped it to her early that morning, claiming it was a wedding gift, and Rey’s ladies had squealed when she pulled it out of the box. It was a little strip of blue lace adorned with a white flower and fit perfectly around the middle of her thigh, high enough that she could take off her stockings and still hide it from Ben until the very last moment. 

Before she undressed any further, though, she turned to Ben and pulled at his frock coat. He grinned and slipped it from his shoulders, stepping away to place it on an armchair nearby. He then moved to his waistcoat, maintaining constant eye contact with Rey while he leisurely unbuttoned the vest. Impatient, Rey stepped forward to unbutton it herself. He chuckled and let her work, catching his pocket watch as it slipped from the vest. Once she was satisfied that he was, in fact, pulling off his waistcoat and not just teasing her, she moved to take off his necktie. Left in only his button-up and trousers, he toed off his shoes and then crept towards her, a loving gleam in his eye. He moved slowly as if he was afraid he might scare her. Smiling to reassure him, Rey sat on the edge of the bed and then crawled backward. When she was positioned near the middle, she made a beckoning motion with her finger, making both of them smile, and then stretched her leg out before pointing her toe and raising an eyebrow. 

Ben, understanding the meaning of her actions, slid his fingertips along her lower leg until he reached her first garter. He pulled it off gently, taking the stocking with it, and then moved to the other leg, stretching it out and pulling off her sock along with the garter. She looked down, double-checking that the third garter was still hidden under her chemise and bloomers, and was happy to see that it had not yet been revealed to her husband. Deciding that it would be better to take her bloomers off first, which wasn’t what she typically did but was decidedly sexier, she gingerly pulled at the waistline until the tie came undone and she could push them down her legs. Using her foot, she scooped them off the bed and onto the floor where her petticoat laid, crumpled and forgotten.

Ben’s hands went to his waist, and Rey’s eyes followed his movements. When she saw the bulge, she realized that she had tracked his hands right to his erection, but she couldn’t find it in herself to look away. She was sure she looked absolutely shocked, but, in her wonder, she crawled forward on the bed, not taking her eyes off of the tent at the front of Ben’s pants. His hands stopped working on undoing the buttons of his trousers, and when she lifted her gaze to meet his, she found his eyes wide but dark. 

“Can I?” she squeaked.

Ben arched a brow. “Can you what? A good girl asks for what she wants.”

She eagerly obeyed his instructions. “Can I touch you?”

“Good girl. Yes, you can,” he said, and heat flooded her cheeks, both from the praise and what she was about to do. 

Tentatively, she cupped a hand over his length and looked up at him, checking his reaction. She found he was already looking at her, watching her movements and response to his body. He thrust his hips forward just a bit, encouraging her to continue her exploration of his body, and she gasped as his hardness pushed into her hand. Wanting to watch his face, she rose onto her knees on the bed, so she was nearly equal with Ben, who stood next to the bed, in height. She rubbed him gently and saw his brows furrow just a bit and his teeth lightly sink into his bottom lip. Increasing her pressure, she watched as his breathing quickened, brows knitted, and teeth bit. It was mesmerizing, watching her husband react to her touch. 

When she began pressing soft kisses to his face and neck, it seemed to trigger his need to touch her. His hands flew towards her waist and moved upwards until they were just around her breasts, where they stopped and lifted, and Rey knew Ben was silently asking for permission to touch her. 

She stopped sucking on his pulse point just for a second and brought her lips up so they were just barely brushing against his ear as she said, “Baby, you can touch me anywhere you want.”

It was quite a desperate and faulty attempt at being sexy, but paired with a little nip to his earlobe, he let out a moan that proved she had been at least  _ partially _ successful. His hands cupped her breasts, kneading gently in a way that sent bolts of heat through Rey’s body. Wanting to encourage him, she pressed her chest up into his touch, still maintaining her kissing of his neck and rubbing of his steadily hardening erection.

Gently, he pushed her back, crowding her up into the center of the bed. She followed his lead, pushing herself backward, her chest heaving with quick breaths and sex throbbing with building arousal. When Ben reached for her chemise, looking to her for her consent to take it off, she shook her head and dove for his trousers, finishing with the unbuttoning he had started before her curiosity got the better of her. Once they were all undone, she tugged the waistband down just a little before sitting back and looking at him innocently.

“Do you want me to take them off?”

“Yes,” she breathed.

“Then say it.”

“Please take your trousers off.”

“Good girl,” he said, his voice low as he pulled the fabric down his legs without breaking eye contact. Soon, the discarded pants were in the heap of clothes already accumulating on the ground beside the bed. Finally, the two seemed to fit in their environment, Rey in her flowy, little, white chemise and Ben in his ivory button-up and white underwear. 

“Can you please take your shirt off?” Rey asked, following his earlier instructions to ask for what she wanted.

“Anything for my beautiful girl,” Ben said, quickly obliging her request. Rey whimpered at the praise and Ben chuckled. There was a moment of silence as Ben worked to unbutton his shirt, but it was blessedly lacking the awkwardness Rey had been expecting. 

He pulled the button-up off his shoulders, and her breath caught in her throat. She let out a noise halfway between a whimper and a gasp, almost a whine. Ben smirked.

“Ben,” she breathed, sitting up to run a hand over his chest. She watched as the muscles twitched under her fingers, mesmerized by his physique. “You’re so beautiful, so handsome,” she said softly. Her hand moved to his abdomen. “How am I so lucky?” she asked, mostly to herself.

“I’ve been asking myself the same thing all day,” Ben murmured. He wrapped his arms around her, brushing his nose against her cheekbone and nuzzling into her hair. Pressing kisses into her temple, he eased them down until Rey was laying on her back, and he held himself above her. Ben pressed a searing kiss to her lips before sitting back on his haunches and running his fingers over the frilly hem of Rey’s chemise. When he looked to her, making sure she was comfortable with him taking it off, she nodded, and he, ever so gently, pulled it over her head, baring her naked form to him. She both watched and felt his gaze sweep her body, vibrating with nervousness and excitement. All her life, she had been all too aware that her looks were not befitting of a noblewoman, that she could very easily be cast aside and considered not beautiful enough. But the way Ben looked at her made her think for the first time that maybe she was beautiful, that she was befitting of her title and status. Perhaps her hips were too narrow, but she still, in that instant, felt worthy of Ben’s affections and status.

Which was not to say that she didn’t have an instinctual need to be upfront about her awareness of her physical shortcomings.

“I know I’m frightfully thin. My breasts are horribly small, I don’t have hips, but my clothing makes it appear as if that isn’t true. I’m so--”

Ben cut her off. “Rey,” he said sternly. He leveled her with a stern yet well-meaning gaze. “I simply can’t allow my beautiful wife to speak of herself in that manner. You are the most exquisite creature I have ever seen, my love.”

“But--,” Rey protested.

“No,” he interrupted. “I refuse to allow you to argue.”

Rey nodded, feeling thoroughly chastised. However, Ben didn’t leave it at that. He made eye contact with her before leaning down and planting a kiss on the hollow of her throat. Then, he left a trail of little wet kisses across her collarbone and down her sternum which led him to her nipple. He licked at her breasts in a way that was almost kitten-like before he latched on and sucked her nipple into his mouth. Suckling gently, he laved his tongue over the rosy peak, bringing a hand up to squeeze her other breast. He let her breast out of his mouth with an obscene pop.

“These,” he said, sounding out-of-breath, “are perfection. They’re perky and soft, and one day they’ll feed our children.” The thought sent a pang of arousal through Rey’s body, and she rubbed her thighs together. At that, Ben grabbed her knees and pulled them apart, nestling himself between them instead of over them, as he had just been. However, in spreading her legs, the third little garter had caught his attention. Rey heard his breath catch, and he let out a long, low moan.

“Fuck, baby,” he groaned, his fingers stroking the lace. He looked up at her before continuing, “I could come from that alone.” 

Rey flushed, her entire body heating at the mental image of her husband stroking himself above her, her legs folded up towards her torso so he could see the garter, her breasts, and her sex as he orgasmed. 

“Do you want that, Rey?” he asked, and she nodded. Noticing movement from behind Ben’s head, she focused her gaze and found that he was lightly grinding his hips into the mattress. 

Ben followed her gaze and smirked, secretly loving her curiosity and willingness to indulge his more sexual side. He had, in his teenage years, grown to understand that his sexual preferences were different from what noble culture suggested men should prefer, but he had never seen the appeal of passionless, robotic, obligation-driven breeding. Many noblemen, it seemed, had sex with their wives for the sole purpose of conceiving, while Ben was much more focused on the pleasure. As soon as he turned eighteen, he fell in with a small clique within the nobles, a group that shared his desires, and learned through them how to pleasure a woman and have sex in a way that was more fun than burdensome. He had never experienced any of it- he had only heard stories from those who were sexually active- but he shaped his fantasies around both the deviance he had heard of and the object of his desires, Rey. Rey, who was spread out before him, wanton and needy, and looked so arousing that he found himself grinding his cock into the mattress in a desperate attempt to find relief while his erection was constrained by his underwear. 

Rey watched as Ben’s gaze switched from distant to hungry, and he picked back up where he left off, laying kisses on across her ribs and stomach before stopping around her navel. He reached up, wrapping his hands around her waist. 

“This little body,” he breathed, “is so pretty, Rey. So dainty and lovely. You’re so small, and it makes me so hard, my beautiful wife.” When she blushed and let out a small squeak, a near-predatory look came over his face, and he gave her waist a final squeeze before moving farther down her body. Instead of stopping between her thighs, he sat up and lifted her left heel off the bed. He kissed from her freshly-manicured toe up to her knee, where his breath tickled her sensitive skin. Then, he moved up to her thighs and took the garter between his teeth, snapping it against her skin until the pale expanse flushed red. He lingered around her sex, blowing air towards her outer labia and smirking at her. She knew he was fully aware of the effect he had on her and that he was cataloging each of her reactions, so she saw the glint he got in his eye when she shivered from the sensation of his cool breath against her.

Finally, he reached up and spread her legs, exposing her pussy, slick with quim. He looked up at her, noticing her visible anxiety, and wanted to put her at ease. 

“Such a pretty cunny,” he murmured, laying a kiss on her inner thigh. Her features soothed with his words, the crease at her brow lessening and her eyes becoming more glazed rather than worried. Ben adjusted her legs so that they were resting on his shoulders, then looped his arms around them so his hands were pressed to her inner thighs. He then ducked between her legs, kissing her lightly before pushing her legs apart to spread her lower lips. Then he peeked up her body to watch her reaction as he licked cautiously at her folds. He repeated the motion and her back arched, her breath catching in her chest. Smirking, he moved back between her legs and began to lick her languidly, discovering her preferences as he experimented. If he nipped at her folds, she squeaked; if he ran his tongue over her slit, she moaned deeply; if he sucked at her clitoris, she mewled and squirmed. Soon, he was playing her body like an instrument, eliciting a cadence of sounds of pleasure from her. Her quim continued to gather near her tight little hole, and it took Ben an embarrassingly extended amount of time to realize he needed to prepare her to take him.

He licked and lapped at her pussy until her moans reached a fever pitch, and Rey arched off of the bed, her entire body shaking and twitching as Ben worked her through her first orgasm. Quickly, she became overstimulated and pushed Ben away from her sex in order to allow herself a moment of respite. While she regained her breath, he crawled back up her body and briefly bent over the side of the bed, pulling his handkerchief from the pocket of his vest, which lay crumpled on the floor. With the kerchief, he wiped Rey’s arousal from his face before leaning back up towards her. She watched him move, her eyes hooded and breathing heavy, a contented smile gracing her features. When she tugged on his upper arm, urging him back towards her, he followed her movements and held himself above her. Tenderly, she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him, her tongue swiping sweetly across his. They both smiled into the kiss until Ben smoothed his hand down her body, drawing a gasp from Rey. She felt her breathing speed up as his fingers began to rub little circles around the little bundle of nerves above her slit that had felt like heaven when he put his mouth on it. 

Ben pulled back, his eyes following the changes in her expression as he touched her. Without his mouth on her to muffle the noises she made, he could hear all the little squeaks and moans she didn’t bother holding back. But it seemed he didn’t mind.

“You sing so prettily for me, my little bird.” He sped up the circles on her clit, and she keened, a high-pitched moan escaping her.

His fingers still working, Ben began pressing soft, quick kisses down her neck, occasionally stopping to leave a love bite right where anyone could see it. While part of her got nervous about the idea of others seeing the evidence of their lovemaking, she reminded herself that no one besides the household staff would be seeing the pair for the next two weeks, so she needn’t worry. 

After a few minutes of rubbing her clit, Ben shifted his hand so that his thumb played with the little bundle of nerves while his index finger slipped inside of her. He watched her reaction as he delved deeper into her heat, but she felt no discomfort. Slowly pushing his finger in and out of her, Ben groaned at the tightness.

“Can you take another?” he asked, not wanting to move on until she felt ready. When she answered with a nod, Ben tutted. “Use your words, angel.”

“Yes,” she breathed, her eyes screwed shut. With her permission, Ben drew his finger out of her and added a second before pushing back into her. She whimpered at the intrusion.

“Are you okay, Rey?” He halted his movements.

“I’m okay,” she replied. She opened her eyes so that her gaze met his, reassuring him that she meant what she said. When a small smile graced her features, Ben returned to his gentle thrusting. 

Leaning back down to trail kisses along the delicate curve of her neck, he murmured praises. “Such a good girl, taking my fingers so well.” Her hips bucked, a whine escaping her in response to his words. He could feel more wetness surround his fingers. 

He looked at her, a brow raised. “You like that, don’t you?” The extent of her body’s reaction had surprised him; he hadn’t expected her to gush arousal as she had.

“I do,” she replied, tucking her chin and blushing bashfully. Secretly loving her demure side, Ben caught her lips in a gentle kiss. She moaned into his mouth, and he took the opportunity to add a third finger inside her. While she did let out a squeak, she didn’t break the kiss, so Ben figured that the added thickness hadn’t felt all that bad to her. Remembering something he had read, he tried curling his fingers upwards. He was unsuccessful a couple of times before Rey’s back bowed off the bed, and she let out a loud moan, her mouth leaving his. Looking at her face, Ben smiled with a feeling of masculine pride at his success in finding that spot along her walls that would make her wild.

Feeling confident in her ability to take his cock, Ben pulled his fingers out of her. She whined with the loss, but her breath caught when he sat up and used his clean hand to peel off his underwear. Wanting to speed up the process, she too sat up and helped him untie them before pushing the shorts down his thighs. As soon as he was free of the last bit of clothing, he took his erection in the hand wet with Rey’s slick. With an expression of wonder, she watched him stroke his length, and Ben nearly laughed at the look on her face. Soon, though, his thoughts became overwhelmingly foggy with arousal, and there was little he was able to focus on besides getting inside Rey.

Leaning over her, Ben watched her face as he asked if she was ready. Once she affirmed that she was, he rubbed the tip of his cock through her folds, drawing a shaky gasp from Rey, before lining himself up with her slit. He nudged it in just enough to be able to move into a more stable position over her. Maintaining eye contact, he slowly pushed farther into her, all the while stroking her hair and whispering praise. Her eyebrows furrowed in mild discomfort, but she quickly reassured him that he could keep going. However, as soon as he felt resistance against his movements, he stopped.

“This is going to hurt, I think,” he said, his hands tangling in her hair.

She nodded nervously. “Okay.” Wrapping her arms around his neck, she closed her eyes and took a deep breath before looking back up at him and nodding again. 

“I’m going to do it quickly, okay?”

“Okay,” she repeated. 

He lowered his head so that his nose brushed against hers before snapping his hips into hers. The sudden sting and aching stretch caused Rey to yelp, tears gathering in the corners of her eyes. She whimpered pitifully, and she knew that if she looked at Ben, his features would be rife with concern. 

“Kiss me,” she begged, “Please, Ben.” He nodded and sealed his lips over hers, his tongue thrusting into her mouth in a perfect mix of gentle and assertive. She let his body take hers and lost herself in the sensation of the kiss. The pain gradually faded, and she found herself ready for the next steps.

She pulled back, breaking the kiss. “You can move, I think,” she murmured. Their inexperience was showing, as they both were somewhat unsure in their actions and words.

Ben watched her for a second before deciding to agree with her. “Okay, baby.” He slowly withdrew from inside her, gritting his teeth at the feeling of her warm, wet pussy gripping his length. They both drew unsteady breaths, overwhelmed with the friction of their bodies finally joining. As soon as only the tip of his cock was inside her, he began to push back in, and Rey braced herself for the pain to return. It never did, though, and she smiled as she realized that the discomfort she had been warned about was over.

Ben, however, seemed to be having a much harder time. His brows were furrowed, his eyes were screwed shut, he was biting his lip, and her smile faded as she grew concerned about the cause of his tension.

“Are you okay?” she asked, her worry evident in her voice.

He opened his eyes, and she saw the surprise in them. “Of course,” he said, caught off-guard by her question.

She inhaled deeply. “What’s wrong then? You looked like you were in pain.”

Realization dawned on his face. “Oh, baby, no,” he said, kissing her softly. He pulled back and made eye contact once more. “I just don’t want this to be over too quickly.” An adorable blush spread across his cheeks, down his neck, and onto his chest.

“Oh,” Rey giggled. Feeling playful and giddy, she bucked her hips up to meet his as he bottomed out in her once more. 

“Fuck!” he shouted, her sudden movement causing her pussy to tighten around his cock. His exclamation was just met with giggles from Rey. Continuing to thrust in and out of her tight heat, Ben varied the angle of his hips, trying to find that spot he had hit with his fingers that made her squeal. He found it much easier after her little stunt, as her hips had tilted so that the head of his dick rubbed right against the sensitive, spongy area. Soon enough, Rey’s giggles had devolved into wanton moans and breathy pleading.

“Ben! More! Please!” she whined, desperate for more stimulation. Letting out a sound close to a growl, Ben slammed into her, grinding his hips into hers so that his pelvis rubbed against her clit. It seemed his tactic worked, as her legs started shaking and her moans increased in frequency and pitch. 

“Rey, I’m going to come,” Ben said, his self-restraint weakening with each squeeze of Rey’s pussy. His warning was met with nothing but mewling from his wife, and mere seconds later, he pulled out quickly and snapped his hips back into hers, his pelvis jerking instinctually as he came deep inside her. Rey watched his face slacken as his spend filled her, and she whined at the feeling of heat spilling deep in her pussy. 

Without warning, Ben’s arms collapsed, and he found himself lying fully on top of Rey as his hips continued to stutter. Even after his orgasm ended, he stayed prone on her body until she gently pushed his shoulder and asked him to roll to the side so that she could breathe more easily. With her words, Ben realized that he had finished before she was able to come herself, and she had obviously been very close to reaching her climax. 

His realization put him in action, and he crawled down her body until his head was once more between her legs. He watched her reaction as he pushed two fingers into her wet heat, and Rey let out a satisfied sigh. Starting to move his fingers, Ben latched onto her clit, sucking it into her mouth so that her sigh became a silent scream. As his fingers curled inside her, Rey felt heat coil low in her belly with an added feeling of pressure. Though the new sensation was strange, she was too caught up in the pleasure coursing through her veins to pay it any attention. Her body writhed on the bed, hips bucking into Ben’s hand and mouth, hands curling into fists in the sheets, and face drawn in pleasure. 

“Ben!” she shouted, the tension between her legs finally snapping. She squirmed and shook as her pleasure washed over her body like a wave. It drew her under, having its way with her body. A small part of her registered the wetness gushing between her thighs, but it wasn’t until the aftershocks were over and she looked down at Ben that she saw the full extent. His face, neck, and hair were wet with her slick, and he wore an awed expression. 

“Fuck, baby,” he said, surging up towards her and capturing her lips in a searing kiss. “I didn’t know that was possible.”

“What was that?” she asked, having never heard of women ejaculating.

Ben groaned. “You squirted, angel.” When she flushed in embarrassment, Ben was quick to correct her. “No, that was the most arousing thing I’ve ever seen, Rey. You’re incredible.” His praise made her flush for an entirely different reason.

Since they were both spent, Ben laid beside Rey and drew her into him, basking in the feeling of finally feeling her soft skin against his own. After years of dreaming, he finally had the woman of his dreams in his arms.

Rey was thinking similarly. She had loved Ben for as long as she could remember, and she, after all this time, was getting to live her happily ever after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lmk what you think :)
> 
> find me on twitter


	5. INDEX

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is NOT a continuation of the story. i put a ton of research into this fic and wanted to give anyone who's interested the opportunity to learn as much as i did. there are 4 basic sections:  
> \- a note from me  
> \- historical stuff (by chapter)  
> \- a map of all locations in the story  
> \- star wars stuff (with subcategories of references, rey's siblings, and minor/non-ST characters)

Something I (very purposefully) wrote into this story has to do with the switch between Rey/Ben and Reyna/Benjamin. When their relationship feels comfortable and secure, they are referred to as Rey and Ben. Whenever they have to hide the true nature of their relationship or act in a more professional manner, they are referred to as Reyna and Benjamin. Also, when their relationship is accepted by the people around them, they feel more comfortable in other places (as in not just when they’re around each other), so Rey and Ben are used in other contexts besides when they’re physically in each other’s presence. 

**Historical stuff:** (In order of appearance)

Chapter 1:

  * The beach Reyna vacationed to: [Chesil Beach](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Chesil_Beach), [How Victorian families managed multiple estates](https://donnahatch.com/summer-in-regency-england/)
  * Wheat is and was a common crop grown in England
  * Oxfordshire was a Victorian agricultural town (I didn’t reference it by name, but it’s about where Ben and Rey live)
  * [Life as a noble in rural Victorian England](https://www.odysseytraveller.com/articles/victorian-england-rural-life/) (including household staffing)
  * Nobility and [titles](http://www.avictorian.com/nobility.html)
  * [Governesses](http://victorian-era.org/governess-victorian-era.html)
  * [Clothing in Victorian England](https://community.dur.ac.uk/4schools.resources/victoriandurham/home7.html)
  * Victorian society was very patriarchal, and women were taught to defer to the men
  * Noble girls were married between ages 18 and 22 typically
  * Families that were higher in status tended to have more children
  * Life expectancy was a little over 80, so having a child at 39 was not impossible and is young for it to actually be as risky as I made it out to be
  * The whole braiding thing is just based on Alderaanian braiding traditions, which aren’t _super_ cannon



Chapter 2:

  * [Letters of refusal and acceptance](http://www.victoriana.com/library/suitor.html) (as well as “a lady never complains”)
  * Noblemen often didn’t go into the military, as knights were below their class in Victorian society
  * Men did get down on one knee to propose
  * Corsets had a flat neckline and were padded sometimes to work like a push-up bra
  * [Symbolism of a linden tree](http://lindentreeintuitive.com/significance-of-the-linden-tree/)
  * [Making tea](https://gourmandeinthekitchen.com/fresh-mint-tea-recipe/) and [drying herbs](https://delishably.com/beverages/Drying-Herbs-for-Herbal-Tea)



Chapter 3:

  * Contraceptives were illegal for married couples
  * Riding boots were worn by women, who often rode side-saddle due to their skirts
  * “Maidenhood” and “maidenhead” were both words used to describe virginity. A girl’s virginity was more valued than a man’s going into a marriage, but both were expected to be virgins. “Maidenhead” is technically the term for hymen, but it was used more generally to mean virginity.
  * It would not have been easy to straddle someone in a Victorian-era dress.
  * [The use of “fuck”](http://1890swriters.blogspot.com/2014/03/how-to-curse-like-gentleman-f-bomb.html)
  * It was frowned upon for men to wear cologne, but women often wore light, flowery perfumes.



Chapter 4:

  * The ring is in a Victorian style, though it is not authentic to the era.
  * Men did propose, though, more often, the marriage was arranged between the two families without a one-on-one proposal.
  * “Angel,” “darling,” “baby,” and other pet names were commonly used.
  * [Wedding practices](https://www.historyextra.com/period/victorian/how-to-celebrate-victorian-wedding-dresses-food-honeymoon/)
  * [Wedding dress](http://victorian-era.org/victorian-era-wedding.html) (for the bride and groom, as well as bridesmaids and children)
    * I linked [this](https://images.app.goo.gl/qCs2ChJUg6pBVyLj6) dress, though it would be light green in the story
  * [Ben’s outfit](https://www.historicalemporium.com/store/outfit_1105.php)
  * The “something old, something new, etc” rhyme was commonplace by the Victorian era, read more [here](http://www.davidsbridal.com/blog/wedding-planning/origin-something-old-new-borrowed-blue/)
  * The bride’s wedding carriage being drawn by a grey horse signified good luck and good fortune for the marriage.
  * [Rummers](https://scottishantiques.com/victorian-drinking-glasses/rummer-glasses)
  * Men didn’t wear wedding rings usually (only 15% of marriages included a ring exchange instead of just the bride getting a ring). Rings did, however, almost always have the engraving I described.
  * [Crinolines and Victorian undergarments](http://www.victoriana.com/Fashion/1850sfashion/victorianfashionhistory1850.htm) (and a separate [video](https://www.wsj.com/articles/SB10001424052702304911104576443871615544338))
    * The [simple garters](https://images.app.goo.gl/5wenaW6B6n6fTho8A) (they wouldn’t be monogrammed) and the [sexy one](https://images.app.goo.gl/HNjnNiKQMmdfvxmr8)
  * “Quim” is a Victorian-era word for (to put it in an incredibly un-sexy way) female arousal fluid
  * Fun fact: by the Victorian era, circumcision was _the_ way to go. Victorian society saw masturbation as taboo and thought that circumcising would keep boys from touching themselves



Here’s the map for the locations throughout the story:

**Star Wars stuff:**

SW OR FANDOM-RELATED REFERENCES (not characters):

  * The platonic thank-you kiss: JJ Abrams has come out since TROS and said that the Reylo kiss at the end of the movie is platonic and just Rey thanking Ben for reviving her. We call bullshit.
  * The post-proposal kiss is based off of [this gif](https://twitter.com/riiasshorts/status/1247355692358479872?s=20) from a _Girls_ deleted scene



REY’S SIBLINGS: (Name, age relative to next oldest, age when Maul left,  **current age** )

  * [Maul](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Maul): cast out @ age 18, **25**
  * [Kira](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Qi'ra): 3 years younger than Maul, 15 when Maul left, married at 20, **22**
  * [Sidon](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Sidon_Ithano): 2 years younger than Kira, 13 when Maul left, married at 18, **20**
  * [Reyna](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Rey_Skywalker): 1 year younger than Sidon, 12 when Maul left, unmarried at **19**
  * [Ahsoka](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Ahsoka_Tano): 4 years younger than Reyna, 10 when Maul left, **15**
  * [Daisy](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Daisy_Ridley): 3 years younger than Ahsoka, 7 when Maul left, **12**
  * [Kenobi](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Obi-Wan_Kenobi): 6 years younger than Daisy, 1 when Maul left, **6**



NON-SEQUEL TRILOGY/MINOR SW CHARACTERS: (In order of appearance)

  * [Cassian Andor](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Cassian_Jeron_Andor)
  * [Jyn Erso](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Jyn_Erso)
  * [Kaydel Connix](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Kaydel_Ko_Connix)
  * [Temmin “Snap” Wexley](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Temmin_Wexley)
  * [Jessika Pava](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Jessika_Pava)
  * [Stomeroni Starck](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Stomeroni_Starck)
  * [Maul](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Maul)
  * [Qi’ra/Kira](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Qi'ra)
  * [Dryden Vos](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Dryden_Vos)
  * [Sidon (Ithano)](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Sidon_Ithano)
  * [Ahsoka (Tano)](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Ahsoka_Tano)
  * [(Obi-Wan) Kenobi](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Obi-Wan_Kenobi)
  * [Tivik](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Tivik)
  * [Lonno Deso](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Lonno_Deso)
  * [Dopheld Mitaka](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Dopheld_Mitaka)



**Author's Note:**

> lmk what you think <3
> 
> find me on twitter @riiasshorts
> 
> **fic title is from "september in the rain" by brenda lee, which is a very cute mood-setter for the story if you want to give it a listen


End file.
